Mi Salvador
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine ha tenido una fuerte discusión con Kurt y recurre a Sebastian sin saber que ese paso le cambiará la vida...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: LA NOCHE QUE TODO ACABÓ…(I)

**N/A:** Aquí traigo un nuevo Seblaine... Creo que el primer capítulo va a ser el mejor resumen... O al menos, eso espero... No va a ser MPreg, esta vez lo aviso desde el principio... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **MI SALVADOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: LA NOCHE QUE TODO ACABÓ… O EMPEZÓ**_

Blaine no podía creer que en toda la ciudad de Nueva York no hubiera ni un solo teléfono público. Entendía que con los teléfonos móviles hubieran disminuido, pero llevaba casi una hora buscando uno. Además, para su mala suerte, comenzó a llover y no llevaba paraguas. Era casi una pesadilla.

Aun tardó veinte minutos más en encontrar una cabina, por lo que para cuando entró en ella estaba empapado. Durante su búsqueda había estado pensando a quién llamaría. Su primera opción era Sam, su mejor amigo, esa persona que siempre había estado ahí para él. Sin embargo, al estar en Lima, lo único que podía conseguir era preocuparlo. En la misma situación estaba Tina, a la que se imaginaba subiéndose al coche totalmente alterada para llegar a Nueva York cuanto antes para estar a su lado, incluso si eso suponía un riesgo para ella porque podría sufrir un accidente por culpa de los nervios.

Por otro lado, necesitaba estar con alguien, no quería pasar la noche solo después de lo que había ocurrido. En NYADA había hecho tres amigos, pero sus proyectos hacían que estuvieran fuera de la ciudad. Por eso sólo podía recurrir a una persona.

–¿Diga?

–¡Jeff!

–¿Blaine? ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

–Llamo desde una cabina.

–¿Eso sigue existiendo?

–No tengo mucho tiempo. No tengo ni mi móvil, ni mi Tablet ni mi portátil en estos momentos y necesito un sitio donde dormir esta noche. No me siento bien y no quiero estar solo… ¿Crees que podría ir al apartamento de Sebastian? –El moreno preguntó, con algo de miedo. No sabía cómo lo recibiría su antiguo amigo. Hacía poco más de cuatro años y medio que no había hablado con él. La última vez había sido cuando le había ayudado en la proposición. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas!

–Claro, ahora te doy la dirección.

* * *

Sebastian no se podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Jeff. Acababa de terminar su conversación con él y no había apartado su mirada del móvil. ¿De verdad estaba Blaine Anderson de camino hacia su apartamento? ¿Qué había pasado?

Sólo había una cosa clara, Kurt y él no estaban en buena posición o de lo contrario jamás permitiría que estuvieran en la misma sala más de dos minutos seguidos. Sin embargo, lo último que había sabido de Blaine fue cuando Wes declaró oficialmente que lo habían perdido porque, al parecer, se había casado con Hummel. Algo raro porque hasta pocos días antes ellos no eran ni pareja, pero jamás entendió la relación de esos dos. Siempre pensó que Blaine era demasiado bueno para ese intento de actor que más que estrella se había estrellado.

Miró a su apartamento como si buscara un lugar que no estuviera perfecto. No tenía una obsesión con la limpieza y el orden, pero tampoco era desordenado. Sin embargo, le gustaba que no hubiera nada fuera de su lugar cuando recibía visitas.

Se levantó y tardó tan solo cinco minutos en retirar todo lo que no estaba en su sitio y se sentó a esperar frente a la ventana, viendo como la lluvia caía con fuerza. No era la mejor noche para que alguien estuviera en la calle y eso le preocupó.

Media hora después el timbre sonó y Sebastian fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Blaine, empapado desde la cabeza a los pies. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y desolación, con esos hermosos ojos dorados que en ese momento estaban rojos e hinchados.

–Blaine… –El castaño apenas pudo susurrar. No podía ver al otro así y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de consolarlo que abrazarlo con fuerza.

–Te estoy mojando. –El moreno intentó apartarse, pero el otro lo apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

–No me importa.

Estuvieron un rato así, sin importarles que el agua caía de la ropa del más bajo al suelo o que el pecho del joven de ojos color verde también se estaba empapando, en parte por el agua que el otro traía, en parte por las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ojimiel, lo que alertó al otro. Rompió rápidamente el abrazo y fue corriendo a su habitación. Allí buscó algo de ropa y una toalla antes de volver junto al otro.

–Date una ducha o acabarás resfriado. –Smythe comentó con dulzura mientras le entregaba lo que acababa de recoger.

–¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí? ¿O por qué he venido? –Anderson lo miró intrigado.

–Lo primero es que te pongas cómodo y evitar que enfermes, luego podremos hablar. –El más alto sonrió de manera cálida, muy lejos de esa sonrisa pícara y descarada que solía poner cuando intentaba ligar con el joven que tenía frente a él. Ese cambio agradó al ex miembro de New Directions, que siempre había estado intrigado por ese comportamiento de su antiguo amigo. No podía creer que siempre hubiera sido así.

–Gracias.

* * *

Cuando Blaine volvió al salón, lo encontró vacío. Le intrigó dónde estaba Sebastian y decidió buscarlo. No había visto el resto de la casa todavía, pero sabiendo que el castaño había ido a por ropa en una dirección, decidió ir a una de las otras dos puertas que había. Al abrir se dio cuenta de que era la cocina y allí estaba él, totalmente doméstico, preparando algo que, si era sincero, parecía delicioso, al menos por el olor que desprendía.

–¿Qué haces? –El moreno preguntó con voz suave. No quería sobresaltar a su amigo y sabía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

–Estoy preparando unos sándwiches de pollo. Pensé que tendrías hambre. –El más alto se encogió de hombros.

–Gracias. –El ojimiel dijo sinceramente.

–No es nada. –Smythe lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Es mucho. No estaba preparado para estar solo esta noche y tú me estás ayudando. Hace años que no hablábamos y me presento en tu casa a casi las once de la noche y ni siquiera me has presionado para saber qué ha ocurrido. Por supuesto que tengo que agradecerte mucho. –Anderson comentó y se dio cuenta de que había sobre la mesa varias cosas para preparar una ensalada y decidió ayudar.

–Fuimos amigos hace tiempo y en parte fue culpa mía que no lo siguiéramos siendo. Me gustaría retomar esa amistad… Siempre que a Kurt no le importe, desde luego. –Sebastian no quería traer a Hummel tan pronto en la conversación, le gustaba pensar que no existía y que tener a Blaine ahí con él era el primer paso para volver a ser amigos.

–Lo que Kurt piense o deje de pensar ya no me afecta. –Las palabras de Blaine, frías y distantes, sorprendieron al otro.

–¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? –El castaño ofreció, realmente intrigado.

–Si no te importa, primero quiero comer algo. Después de cenar te cuento todo…


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA NOCHE QUE TODO ACABÓ…(II)

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: LA NOCHE QUE TODO ACABÓ… O EMPEZÓ (PARTE II)**_

 _–¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? –El castaño ofreció, realmente intrigado._

 _–Si no te importa, primero quiero comer algo. Después de cenar te cuento todo…_

Después de cenar, Sebastian sirvió más vino en sus copas y se dirigieron hacia el salón para ponerse cómodos. Algo le decía que la conversación sería larga y que los dos necesitarían más alcohol para hacer frente a lo que iba a venir.

Mientras comían los sándwiches, el castaño había notado varios cambios de humor en los ojos de Blaine, por mucho que los había intentado ocultar con una forzada sonrisa. Había reconocido tristeza, dolor, miedo y enfado en esos ojos color avellana que tanto le habían fascinado desde hacía seis años, cuando los había visto por primera vez.

–Hemos terminado y esta vez es para siempre. –El moreno confesó, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos, claramente avergonzado.

–Seguro que lo dices ahora, que estás molesto y enfadado… No es vuestra primera ruptura… Ni la segunda, ni la tercera… –El más alto dijo sin intención de ofender, pero claramente no lo consiguió.

–Lo pillo, Sebastian. Soy estúpido. –El antiguo estudiante de NYADA se levantó del sofá, pero rápidamente notó una mano agarrando su muñeca con suavidad.

–Lo siento. No quería enfadarte… Sólo quería ayudarte… –Smythe confesó.

–Yo lo siento. Me has acogido en tu casa, me has prestado ropa y me has preparado la cena y yo… No pensaba que este día acabaría así. –Anderson reconoció y volvió a sentarse, esa vez un poco más cerca del otro.

–¿Quieres hablar? –El castaño no sabía qué decir, no quería que el otro acabara saliendo porque era claro que necesitaba ayuda.

–Aunque diría que mis problemas con Kurt empezaron desde el día en el que decidí ir al McKinley, el motivo de que todo acabara conmigo huyendo de casa comenzó hace un mes…

 _Flashback_

 _–¿Has visto el anuncio de castings para una nueva obra llamada How To Be A Star? –Kurt preguntó mientras leía la información que había sobre la prueba._

 _–Sí, pensaba presentarme a… –Blaine comenzó a responder, pero su pareja ni estaba escuchándolo ni le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir._

 _–Yo sería perfecto para el papel del protagonista. Es un joven, atractivo, gay, incomprendido que tiene que luchar para conseguir su sueño de ser una estrella… ¡Es mi vida! –El castaño comentó contento._

 _–Yo también tengo pensado presentarme al papel… –El moreno intentó intervenir, pero pronto supo que había dicho algo erróneo a los ojos de su esposo._

 _–No. Tú intentarás conseguir el papel del amigo del protagonista… Yo llevo un año fuera de NYADA haciéndome un nombre y tú acabas de graduarte. ¡No puedes presentarte a un papel protagonista de Broadway! –Hummel ordenó._

 _–¿No crees que deberíamos dejar esta estúpida rivalidad entre nosotros atrás? –Anderson quiso saber._

 _–Primero en el McKinley y luego en NYADA… ¡Déjame al menos tener esto! –El castaño comentó tan molesto que su marido decidió hacer lo que le habían pedido._

 _Fin del Flashback_

–Kurt no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirte presentarte a un casting… –Sebastian comentó cuando fue consciente de que su amigo había cedido.

–He intentado que mi matrimonio con Kurt funcionara… –Blaine estaba realmente afectado y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras jugaba con su anillo. El otro se preguntaba por qué no se lo quitaba definitivamente si tan claro tenía que todo había acabado para siempre.

–No voy a presionarte con eso, sigue contándome qué ha pasado. –El castaño quería saber más, lo que acababa de saber no era suficiente.

 _Flashback_

 _Tres días después de los castings, Blaine y Kurt estaban esperando la llamada para saber qué había pasado. Estaban en el sofá, viendo un programa sobre la vida de una celebridad, cuando el teléfono del moreno sonó. La conversación con la persona que había al otro lado de la línea fue corta, pero la sonrisa que lucía era inmensa._

 _–¡Tengo un call-back! ¡Quieren volver a escucharme en tres días! –El ex líder de los Warblers besó a su esposo emocionado. Ni siquiera prestó atención a que su pareja no parecía nada emocionado._

 _Sin embargo, diez minutos después Hummel recibió un mensaje diciéndole que no había pasado a la siguiente fase de selección. Eso mosqueó al mayor, que consideraba indignante que no apreciaran su talento y que cayeran en las redes de su marido._

 _Fin del Flashback_

–Supongo que eso complicó mucho vuestra relación. –Sebastian comentó, empezaba a entender los problemas que su amigo había tenido con su marido en las últimas semanas… Aunque seguía sin saber cómo había acabado en su casa tan tarde en una noche lluviosa.

–Todavía no he acabado. Esto empeora…

 _Flashback_

 _Blaine se puso frente a las personas que dirigían el casting de la obra. Estaba nervioso, pero se había estado preparando durante días para eso. Había aprovechado que Rachel tenía que ensayar para otro casting y se había ido a su casa todos los días para ensayar. Entre los dos se habían ayudado para perfeccionar sus canciones. La chica se preguntaba por qué Kurt no ayudaba a su marido, pero no llegó a verbalizar sus dudas porque no quería aumentar los problemas entre ellos si es que los había._

 _El moreno cantó Something's Coming. Sabía que esa canción parecía hecha para él, para que mostrara su talento y su maravillosa voz. Se esforzó al máximo y consiguió encandilar a los directores. Sonrió satisfecho, esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficiente para obtener el papel._

 _–Señor Anderson… ¿Le importaría si le elegimos para otro papel? Creemos que encaja perfectamente en lo que estamos buscando. –La mujer que estaba sentada en el centro preguntó._

 _–Por supuesto que no me importa. ¿Cuál sería? –El actor quiso saber._

 _–Ben, el protagonista. –Ella respondió con una sonrisa._

 _Blaine no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba sin voz, sus manos temblaban, pero la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro era tan inmensa y brillante que podría iluminar toda la ciudad._

 _–Será un placer. Me esforzaré para demostrar que vuestra elección ha sido acertada. –Anderson comentó._

 _Fin del Flashback_

–Supongo que Kurt no se lo tomó muy bien. –Sebastian bebió de la copa de vino. Sentía que habían llegado al momento crítico.

–No te lo puedes ni imaginar…


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LA NOCHE QUE TODO ACABÓ(III)

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Como veis, son tres partes del mismo capítulo pero me he puesto a escribir y no he parado... A partir del siguiente capítulo ya pasaremos a la historia, sin tanto flashback...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: LA NOCHE QUE TODO ACABÓ… O EMPEZÓ (PARTE III)**_

–Supongo que Kurt no se lo tomó muy bien. –Sebastian bebió de la copa de vino. Sentía que habían llegado al momento crítico.

–No te lo puedes ni imaginar…

 _Flashback_

 _Blaine llegaba a su apartamento realmente emocionado. Había conseguido su sueño, iba a actuar en un teatro de Broadway y nada más y nada menos que como el protagonista. Era la oportunidad de su vida y tenía las cosas claras. Tenía planeado esforzarse al máximo para demostrar que merecía ese papel y no iba a dejar que nada lo descentrase de su objetivo, triunfar. Estaba a un paso de conseguir tener una carrera exitosa y él sabía que tenía talento para convencer a público y crítica._

 _Sabía que sólo había un problema, una cosa que podía afectarle ese momento. Kurt le había pedido que no hiciera la audición para ese papel. Él había seguido su indicación y aun así había conseguido ser el protagonista. Sabía que eso reforzaba la creencia que tenía su marido de que él había tenido todo fácil._

 _Eso era lo que más le dolía a Blaine, le había costado mucho llegar a ese punto. Tal vez profesionalmente había conseguido las cosas más directamente, pero su marido había tenido más fácil su relación con su hermanastro que la relación entre Cooper y él, su salida del armario, el comprender que era gay, la aceptación de su padre… Él lo habría dado todo por haber vivido esas cosas como Hummel… Y si a eso le añadía que el acoso escolar que él había sufrido había terminado con él en el hospital, tampoco podía alegar que ese aspecto había sido más fácil para él._

 _Vio a Kurt molesto, sabía que estaba esperando el resultado de otro de sus castings y enseguida dedujo que no lo habían elegido. Eso no beneficiaba al joven, que tenía que darle otra "mala" noticia._

 _–Hola. –El moreno comentó tímido._

 _–¿Te quieres creer que me han dicho que mi voz no encaja con el papel? –El castaño resopló frustrado._

 _–Seguro que encuentras un papel para el que encajas. Sabías que sería difícil, que eres un actor que se tiene que enfocar en papeles muy específicos. Ten un poco de paciencia. –El ojimiel comentó con tranquilidad._

 _–¿Qué tal te ha ido? –El mayor quiso saber, aunque su expresión de desdén mostraba que deseaba que le hubiera ido mal._

 _–No voy a interpretar al amigo del protagonista… –Anderson comentó y podía jurar que había visto una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios del otro._

 _–Tranquilo, encontrarás algún papel que interpretar. Debes buscar algo que sea adecuado para ti. Pretendes papeles muy grandes y no has trabajado nada fuera de NYADA. –Hummel parecía encantado con la noticia y ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo._

 _–Me han ofrecido el papel protagonista. Dicen que soy exactamente lo que están buscando…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Blaine hizo una pausa en su relato, ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Sebastian lo abrazó por la cintura con suavidad y subió una de las dos manos para moverlo para que la cabeza de su amigo estuviera apoyada en su pecho. Después acarició con suavidad la espalda ajena, dejando que se desahogara de nuevo. Ya habría tiempo para seguir con el relato.

El moreno tardó quince minutos en tranquilizarse y se separó un poco del otro en cuanto se creyó capaz de seguir.

–¿Cómo reaccionó Kurt cuando asimiló lo que le acababas de decir? –Smythe preguntó amablemente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

–Peor de lo que jamás me imaginaba…

 _Flashback_

 _–¿Qué? –Kurt miraba a su esposo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era imposible._

 _–Voy a ser… –Blaine comenzó a repetir, pero fue interrumpido._

 _–¡Te he oído! ¿Cómo puede ser? –El castaño estaba enfadado y eso molestó al moreno. Debería estar contento por el éxito de su marido._

 _–No les ha gustado nadie en la audición de ese papel y…_

 _–Yo audicioné para ese papel._

 _–Lo sé. –Anderson intentó apaciguar su ánimo. –Pero buscan romper estereotipos, buscan un actor que pueda mostrar a un personaje gay sin que sea muy exagerado._

 _–¿Y yo no puedo hacerlo? –Hummel preguntó orgulloso._

 _–Tu voz, tu actitud… ¡Eres todo lo contrario! –Blaine ya no sabía cómo convencerlo._

 _–¡No me lo puedo creer! Eres mi marido… ¡Deberías apoyarme! –Kurt gritaba, había perdido cualquier intento de disimular lo que sentía._

 _–¡Y tú deberías apoyarme a mí! ¡Es una gran oportunidad para tu esposo!_

 _–¡Que me la ha robado a mí!_

 _Al decir eso, el castaño cogió el teléfono móvil de su pareja y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, haciendo que la pantalla se rompiera en varios trozos y varias piezas salieran disparadas en todas direcciones._

 _–¿Qué haces? –Blaine estaba perplejo._

 _–¿Te crees que vas a poder hacer lo que te dé la gana?_

 _–No tienes ningún derecho a…_

 _Las palabras del moreno se vieron interrumpidas cuando vio que su marido rompía también su portátil y su Tablet. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar._

 _–Vete de casa, ahora mismo no quiero verte. –Kurt ordenó._

 _–¿Dónde se supone que voy a ir? –El ojimiel lo miró asustado._

 _–No me importa… ¡Vete!_

 _El castaño lo empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta y después de abrirla, lo volvió a empujar para sacarlo del apartamento. Una vez el más joven estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Anderson sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y pensó en volver a entrar, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión. Sólo podía empeorar las cosas._

 _Fin del Flashback_

–No tenía ningún derecho. –Sebastian lo volvió a abrazar. Sabía que tenía que ser duro y que necesitaba apoyo. Él iba a hacer lo que debería haber hecho Kurt, estar a su lado.

–No quiero pensar en eso ahora. En dos semanas, cuando terminen los castings, empezaremos los ensayos. Voy a disfrutar de eso…

–¿Qué vas a hacer con tu relación? –El castaño quiso saber.

–Buscaré un abogado para empezar el divorcio. –Blaine explicó.

–¿Vas a denunciarlo por lo que te ha hecho esta noche? –El ojiverde insistió con sus preguntas.

–No creo… No hay motivo…

–Violencia en el ámbito familiar, maltrato psicológico. Es delito. –Smythe se mostró firme.

–Aun así, prefiero que todo acabe cuanto antes.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: SEBASTIAN TOMA LAS RIENDAS I

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: SEBASTIAN TOMA LAS RIENDAS (PARTE I)**_

–¿Estás seguro de que es lo que debo hacer? –Blaine miró a Sebastian, todavía dudaba del paso que iba a dar.

–Claro que sí. La mitad de ese dinero es tuyo y tienes que reponer lo que te ha roto Kurt. Sólo espero que él no haya congelado las cuentas. –El castaño comentó antes de entrar al banco. El otro lo siguió, no queriendo quedarse solo en ese momento.

Caminaron hasta el mostrador, donde una mujer les atendió muy amablemente. Sacaron el dinero que le correspondía a Anderson y entregaron la tarjeta de crédito que tenía vinculada a esa cuenta y solicitó que Hummel fuera el único titular, desvinculándose totalmente de la cuenta que tenían en común.

–¿Estás seguro de que estará bien? –El más bajo insistió al salir del banco.

–Lo peor que puede ocurrir es que el juez determine que debes devolverle ese dinero a Kurt, aunque no creo que lo haga. He leído el acuerdo prematrimonial que me pasaste…

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Te lo entregué anoche! –El actor estaba sorprendido.

–Digamos que he dormido poco porque quería ayudarte… –El más alto explicó.

–Has sido muy silencioso, el sofá no era muy cómodo y yo no he podido dormir, pero no te he escuchado. –Anderson estaba sorprendido.

–Yo a ti sí te he escuchado dar vueltas… Intentaremos encontrar una solución a eso. –Smythe pasó su brazo por el hombro del otro.

–¿Qué ibas a decirme sobre el acuerdo que firmamos Kurt y yo cuando nos casamos? –Blaine preguntó.

–¡Ah, sí! El acuerdo establece que las cosas que estén a nombre de uno de los dos le corresponderán únicamente al propietario y lo que esté a nombre de los dos será dividido en partes iguales. Tú sólo coges tu parte cuando la necesitas. Relájate, ese dinero también es tuyo. ¿Has pensado qué tipo de móvil y de ordenador vas a querer? –Sebastian intentó cambiar de tema. Lo que estaban haciendo era legal, simplemente se oponía a hablar del que pronto sería el exmarido de su mejor amigo.

–No creo que me llegue para mucho. A lo que me pueda permitir. –El moreno se encogió de hombros. En la cuenta de la que había sacado dinero no tenía mucho, sólo era para pagar los gastos comunes. En la suya personal tampoco tenía mucho, apenas había acabado sus estudios, por lo que no tenía suficiente para dos gastos tan grandes y tan inoportunos.

–Bueno… Yo te debo unos cuantos regalos de cumpleaños… –El castaño propuso.

–No voy a dejar que pagues por mi teléfono o por mi portátil. –El más bajo comentó tajante.

–Blaine… Tú tienes problemas económicos y yo tengo dinero de sobra. Deja que te ayude. –Smythe suplicó.

–¿Cómo un estudiante puede tener dinero de sobra? No vives en un apartamento barato, la zona es inmejorable y todavía no has terminado la carrera y no puedes ejercer como abogado. –El actor lo miró extrañado.

–Cuando mi padre y yo comenzamos a tener problemas, mi abuelo materno me apoyó sin condición. Cuando él murió, me dejó en herencia todas sus pertenencias. Dinero, empresas, inmuebles… Cuando cumplí 18 años, puse varias viviendas en alquiler y las empresas están en buenas manos, por lo que recibo dividendos anuales. Con ese dinero es con el que vivo y aun así consigo ahorrar algo cada año. –Sebastian explicó, casi indiferente.

–Siento la mala relación con tu padre y lo de tu abuelo. ¿Cuándo murió? –Anderson se interesó.

–Cuando tenía 16 años. –El castaño mostraba la tristeza que todavía le producía recordar a la persona que más había querido.

–¿Cuándo empezaste en Dalton? –El moreno preguntó.

–Dos meses antes. Había estado viviendo con él en Paris desde los 12 años, después de salir del armario. Mis padres seguían sin querer ocuparse de mí, por lo que me mandaron a Dalton. –El más alto se secó una lágrima.

–Ahora entiendo todo…

El actor comprendía lo que había pasado en aquella época, en ese año en que su amigo había hecho muchas locuras. Salidas nocturnas, numerosos amantes, ganas de demostrar que era el mejor, costase lo que costase… Cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de unos padres que no querían atender a su hijo homosexual.

–Vamos de compras y olvidémonos de eso.

–Seb…

–¿Seb? –El castaño lo miró extrañado.

–Sebastian es muy largo… ¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres Sebas? ¿O Bas? ¿Bastian tal vez? –Anderson propuso rápidamente.

–Seb está bien… –El más alto sonrió. –¿Y cómo te puedo llamar a ti?

–Blaine es corto. –El moreno tenía miedo de lo que podía decir el otro.

–Podría volver a llamarte Killer, hace años te encantaba. –Smythe propuso.

–Nunca dije que me gustara. –El más bajo frunció el ceño, haciendo reír al otro.

–También te puedo llamar B… –Sebastian sugirió.

–Ese me gusta.

–Cuando no me apetezca llamarte Killer*. –El castaño sonrió.

–Seb…

–No es malo, Killer. Eres una persona especial para mí que merece un apodo especial…

–En ese caso, yo debería buscar un apodo para ti… ¿Charming*? –Anderson sonrió con malicia.

–¿Desde cuándo soy un príncipe azul? –El más alto no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así.

–Para mí, ahora mismo lo eres.

–Vamos a comprar antes de que te vuelvas loco de verdad.

Entraron a una tienda de tecnología y comenzaron a mirar todos los teléfonos y portátiles que ofrecían. Sin embargo, mientras Blaine estaba ocupado leyendo las características de dos ordenadores que entraban en su presupuesto, Sebastian le entregó su tarjeta a un trabajador para que le preparara el mejor portátil y el mejor móvil que tenía en la tienda.

Para cuando el moreno quiso darse cuenta, su amigo tenía entre sus manos los dos objetos. Durante todo el camino a casa estuvo intentando convencerlo de que no le importaba, pero supo que Anderson iba a agradecérselo de todos modos, sin importar que para él no supusiera ningún esfuerzo… Y eso que todavía no sabía que iba a hacer algo más por él.

* * *

*Veo las series en VOS, por eso no sé cómo o si se llegó a traducir Killer en el doblaje en español. Además, he elegido Charming por Charming Prince (príncipe azul).


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: SEBASTIAN TOMA LAS RIENDASII

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: SEBASTIAN TOMA LAS RIENDAS (PARTE II)**_

Después de las compras, Blaine y Sebastian llegaron al apartamento. Estaban cansados, pero habían tenido una mañana realmente productiva y habían solucionado todo.

–¿Al menos me dejas preparar la comida? –El moreno preguntó mirando a su amigo.

–Está bien… Pero si yo pongo la mesa. –El castaño añadió.

–Seb… Has hecho mucho por mí…

–No tienes que agradecerme nada, ni me debes nada. Sé que, si las cosas fueran al revés, tú harías lo mismo por mí. –El estudiante le dio un rápido abrazo antes de que ambos fueran a la cocina para que el más alto pudiera explicarle donde estaban las cosas.

Después de media hora, el actor había preparado la comida y los dos se sentaron a la mesa. La conversación se mantuvo neutral, simplemente se pusieron al día de lo que les había pasado en sus vidas y, cuando terminaron y recogieron, Smythe decidió que tenía que hacer algo más por el otro.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –Sebastian preguntó.

–No… ¿Quieres hacer algo? –Blaine quiso saber, con curiosidad.

–Haremos algo, pero yo tengo que salir. No creo que tarde mucho, puedes esperarme aquí. –El castaño propuso.

–Claro, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

* * *

Kurt escuchó que alguien llamaba al timbre y sonrió satisfecho. Después de la discusión el día anterior con Blaine, suponía que su marido volvía a casa para disculparse y decirle que había rechazado el papel y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por su relación. Suponía que, al sacarlo del apartamento la noche anterior, se había dejado las llaves.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se quedó congelado. Frente a él estaba la última persona que creería ver. Hacía años que no se veían, para su alivio, y le preocupaba que se hubiera presentado en su casa el mismo día que su marido había pasado la noche fuera de casa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Hummel preguntó. Nunca sería amable o educado frente al otro.

–Créeme que tengo menos ganas de estar aquí que las que tienes tú. Sin embargo, vengo en nombre de Blaine para llevarme sus cosas. –Sebastian comentó mientras entraba en el apartamento.

–Como comprenderás, no voy a darte las cosas de mi marido sin que él me diga que te las puedes llevar. Voy a llamarlo… –Kurt se dirigió hacia la mesa y cogió su teléfono. Cuando la operadora le dijo que no estaba disponible, recordó que le había roto el móvil. Se volvió para decirle al otro que se fuera cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con su propio teléfono en su oreja.

–¡B! Estoy con Kurt para recoger tus cosas, pero no quiere dármelas porque… Bueno, no sé por qué. –Smythe comentó con una sonrisa. –No sé por qué, pero quiere hablar contigo.

El ex líder de los Warblers le pasó su teléfono con mala cara. No le gustaba nada que Blaine hablara con el que esperaba que pronto fuera su ex. Sin embargo, volvió a sonreír al ver al otro frustrado, suponiendo que su amigo estaba manteniéndose firme. Hummel colgó el teléfono malhumorado y se lo pasó al otro.

–Volverá conmigo, no es nuestra primera ruptura. Yo que tú no me haría ilusiones, no vas a ser más que su amante. –Kurt comentó con malicia.

–No he sido, no soy y no seré su amante. Si Blaine y yo llegamos a algo más que una amistad, será para ser pareja. Ahora, me dices donde están sus cosas… Y, por cierto, no intentes contactar con él. He llamado al teléfono fijo de mi apartamento, pero tiene un nuevo número.

El actor frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, sin mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que lo seguía. Abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar ropa de Blaine. Pronto sintió al otro junto a él.

–Ahí está su ropa.

–¿Y sus pajaritas y zapatos? Sé que su ropa la has sacado toda porque todo lo que queda ahí es demasiado femenino para él. No te vale, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, apenas dos pares de zapatos y ninguna pajarita…Venga, quiero todo lo suyo. Le voy a preguntar y si queda algo aquí, vendré mañana a recogerlo… Y así hasta que todas sus cosas estén fuera de aquí. Así que haznos un favor a los dos y dame todo para que no tengamos que volver a vernos. –Sebastian presionó al otro para que lo ayudara.

–¿Y cómo piensas llevarte todo? –Kurt preguntó altivo.

–He alquilado una furgoneta y una carretilla para transportar las cajas, que he dejado fuera en el pasillo. De momento he cogido esas. –El futuro abogado señaló al suelo, donde había tres cajas de cartón vacías.

–Has pensado en todo.

–Como te he dicho, me gustaría no tener que volver. –El exWarbler comentó.

–También podría venir Blaine. –El actor se encogió de hombros.

–Nunca. La próxima vez que lo veas, será ante el juez que lleve vuestro divorcio. –Smythe sonrió.

–Eso es lo que tú deseas. No nos vamos a divorciar. Blaine volverá conmigo, ya lo verás. –Hummel se cruzó de brazos.

–En tus sueños… Sabe lo que le has hecho y no piensa volver. Yo me encargaré de ello. Se merece algo mejor, te lo dije hace ya mucho tiempo.

Después de eso, Sebastian se puso a meter todo en cajas. Sospechaba que el plan de Kurt era no darle todo con la esperanza de que Blaine volviera, sin embargo, eso no iba a suceder. Sabía que sólo necesitaba una llamada de teléfono y cualquiera de los chicos, o de los amigos de Anderson, estarían más que dispuestos a ayudar.

Hummel había maltratado psicológicamente a su marido y eso no iba a pasar desapercibido. El siguiente paso sería convencer a Blaine para que pusiera una denuncia por ese abuso. Por mucho que quisiera que todo acabara cuanto antes, debía cuidar sus intereses de otra manera. Y si él no lo hacía, Smythe estaba más que preparado para hacerlo.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6:SEBASTIAN TOMA LAS RIENDASIII

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: SEBASTIAN TOMA LAS RIENDAS (PARTE III)**_

–No tenías por qué hacerlo. –Blaine comentó mientras ayudaba a Sebastian a sacar de la furgoneta unas cajas.

–Lo que no quería era que vuelvas a ver a GayFace. –El castaño comentó mientras cerraba la puerta porque ya habían sacado las cajas que iban a subir en ese instante. Eran demasiadas, por lo que tendrían que hacer varios viajes.

–No voy a volver con él, si es eso lo que temes. –El moreno dijo de manera firme.

–Eso mismo le dije a él, pero no me creyó. –El futuro abogado añadió.

–No me importa lo que él piense. –El actor se mostró firme.

–Me alegra escuchar eso. –Smythe sonrió, era todo lo que quería para su amigo, que se alejara de Hummel.

–Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. –Anderson comentó mientras entraban en el ascensor y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Después de descargar todo, de clasificarlo y decidir que iba a quedarse, y de llevar lo que no cabía a un almacén, encargaron unas pizzas. Al principio comieron en silencio, demasiado agotados y hambrientos como para decir nada. Sin embargo, pronto Sebastian comenzó con algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza.

–He estado pensando… Podríamos buscar un apartamento más grande y compartir gastos.

–Seb… Has estado viviendo solo todos estos años… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres compartir ahora apartamento? –Blaine quiso asegurarse.

–Claro. Hasta ahora no tenía a nadie que me importara lo suficiente como para querer compartir apartamento con él. Pero contigo es totalmente diferente. –El castaño reconoció.

–Me encantará compartir apartamento contigo. –El moreno reconoció.

–Y hasta que encontremos algo, no quiero que vuelvas a dormir en el sofá. Mi cama es suficientemente grande como para que la podamos compartir. –El futuro abogado propuso.

–¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? –El actor no se lo podía creer.

–¿Por qué no? No hablo de que tengamos sexo… Aunque si quieres, no me negaré, sabes que lo deseo desde el día que te conocí… Pero hablo sólo de dormir, para que estés cómodo y puedas descansar bien. Pronto comenzarás los ensayos y necesitas descansar bien. –Smythe comentó.

–Está bien, pero sólo dormir. –Anderson sonrió.

–Sólo dormir.

* * *

Sebastian salió del baño después de lavarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Blaine ya tumbado y tapado en la cama, acurrucado, intentando ocupar el menor sitio posible. Sabía que su amigo se sentía algo cohibido, pero quería que se sintiera cómodo.

–Puedes ocupar más espacio, hay sitio suficiente. –El castaño comentó divertido.

–No sabía qué sitio preferirías para dormir… –El moreno se sonrojó.

–Nunca he dormido con nadie, por lo que no tengo preferencia. –El futuro abogado se tumbó al lado del otro y lo abrazó por la cintura.

–¿De verdad que no te importa? –El actor quiso saber.

–De verdad. Felices sueños, B.

–Felices sueños, Seb.

* * *

Ese lunes, Sebastian se paró frente al despacho de su jefa. Había sido un fin de semana intenso, pero sabía que no cambiaría ni un segundo de lo que había vivido. El domingo había sido mucho más tranquilo, con los dos amigos relajados, viendo películas y hablando de todo lo que les había pasado esos años. Con eso consiguieron que, al final del día, tuvieran la sensación de que nunca habían estado distanciados.

A pesar de todo, sabía que los problemas no habían acabado. A Blaine le quedaba un divorcio muy complicado y, esperaba, un juicio en el que intentarían dañarle.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Smythe? –La mujer, de unos cincuenta años, rubia y con gafas de pasta, preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Quería pedirle un favor… –El joven comentó, algo cohibido.

–Dígame que desea y veré qué puedo hacer. –Ella lo animó.

–Un amigo vino el viernes a mi casa. Había tenido un problema con su marido, ha sufrido maltrato psicológico, y quiere divorciarse. –Sebastian decidió contarle toda la historia. Cuanto más supiera, mejor podrían llevar su caso.

–Sabes que la señora McMillan es experta en ese tipo de casos. ¿Por qué no has hablado con ella? –La jefa quiso saber.

–Blaine necesitaría un plan específico de financiación. Aunque yo podría pagarle la abogada, sé que no me lo permitiría. Bastante me ha costado que acepte que le compre el móvil o el portátil que su ex rompió. –El estudiante explicó.

–¿Factura a nombre de Blaine? –Ella se interesó.

–Por supuesto, y guardada para adjuntar a la demanda. Sobre la financiación… –Sebastian intentó volver al tema que le interesaba.

–Supongo que ahora no tendrá facilidad, pero en el futuro sí podrá hacerlo. –La mujer se interesó.

–En cuanto empiece a cobrar de la obra de teatro podrá ir ingresando algo, pero no sé si podría pagar todo antes del juicio. –El joven comentó.

–¿Estaría dispuesto a que tú lo avalaras? –Ella quiso saber.

–Supongo que sí. –Smythe sintió que tenía esperanza.

–Háblalo con él y ya me comentarás.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian llegó a casa, no se sorprendió al ver a Blaine allí. Sabía que aún le quedaban dos semanas para que comenzara los ensayos, por lo que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Tampoco le sorprendía oler a comida casera, suponía que haría la cena por esa sensación que sabía que tenía de que debía compensarle su ayuda.

Durante la cena, aprovechó para contarle la conversación que había tenido con su jefa.

–¿Qué consecuencias tendría para ti si, por algún motivo, no puedo pagar? –El moreno quiso saber. Era lo que más le preocupaba.

–Tendré que pagarla yo, ingresando el dinero o con parte de mis nóminas. No afectará a mi trabajo o mi vida. Puedes estar tranquilo. –El castaño lo tranquilizó.

–En ese caso, acepto. Incluso a la denuncia por maltrato psicológico. No quiero que se lo haga a nadie más.

Smythe estaba tan feliz que lo abrazó y no lo dejó seguir con la cena en un buen rato. Era el primer paso para conseguir dejar el pasado atrás y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de Hummel.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: LA VISITA DE SAM

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: LA VISITA DE SAM**_

Cuando Sebastian volvió a su apartamento después de trabajar, se sorprendió al ver a Blaine acompañado. Reconocía al chico como un antiguo miembro de New Directions, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Sin embargo, ver la sonrisa del moreno le tranquilizó tanto que no le importó. Fuera quien fuese, si era capaz de hacer feliz a Anderson de esa manera, podía quedarse en ese apartamento todo el tiempo que quisiera.

–Hola. –El castaño decidió hacer notable su presencia.

–¡Seb! No te he escuchado llegar… ¿Qué tal el día? –Blaine estaba sonrojado, casi como avergonzado.

–Bien… Veo que tú te lo estás pasando muy bien. –El futuro abogado comentó.

–¿Te acuerdas de Sam? Ha venido porque estaba preocupado por mi ruptura. –El moreno explicó.

–Claro que me acuerdo. Fue el que vino contigo para recuperar el trofeo de los Nacionales. –Smythe comentó.

–Es mi mejor amigo. –El actor aclaró.

–Tienes un apartamento muy bonito. Gracias por cuidar de Blaine, sé que lo has ayudado mucho. –El rubio se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

–Ha sido un placer. –Sebastian sonrió.

–Ahora que ya no vas a estar solo, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. –Evans explicó.

–¿Por qué no te quedas? Bueno, el sofá no es muy cómodo, pero estoy seguro de que para un fin de semana no te afectará demasiado. –El castaño propuso y enseguida supo que había sido la respuesta correcta cuando vio los hermosos ojos color avellana brillar ilusionados ante la perspectiva de estar esa noche los tres allí juntos.

–No quiero molestar, bastante estás haciendo ayudando a Blaine. –Sam intentó rechazar la oferta.

–Vamos Sammy… Seb no ofrecería que te quedaras si realmente creyera que eres una molestia… Me encantaría que pasemos toda la noche hablando de cosas alegres, olvidarnos de Hummel y todo lo que ha pasado… ¡Tal vez podríamos salir! Cenar fuera y tomar unas copas antes de volver. Pronto comenzaré con los ensayos y las cosas serán más complicadas. –El moreno los miró con sus ojos tan brillantes que los otros dos se miraron durante un segundo, sabiendo que los dos estaban perdidos, que no podrían negarle a su amigo lo que pedía.

–Está bien. ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi mochila para que no moleste? –El rubio quiso saber.

–Déjala en el armario que está junto a la puerta, yo voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme. ¿Alguien más va a querer ir al baño? –El futuro abogado preguntó.

–Si no te importa, a mí también me gustaría darme una ducha. –Evans pidió.

–Claro. Ve tu primero, deja que te muestre donde están las cosas. –Smythe dijo antes de que los dos salieran del salón.

Blaine observó cómo los dos salían y sonrió. Eran dos de las personas más importantes en su vida y querían que se llevaran bien. Le encantaba que Sam, a parte de un par de preguntas sobre cómo se había portado Sebastian durante esos días, no había cuestionado su recién retomada amistad.

Poco después volvió el castaño, que había dejado que el rubio se duchara primero. Sonrió al ver al moreno, cada vez más encantado de tenerlo a su lado y sintiendo algo que hacía mucho que no había sentido, desde la última vez que lo había visto con dieciocho años.

–Gracias. –Los ojos color avellana lo miraron reflejando gran felicidad.

–No tienes nada que agradecérmelo… ¿Le has dicho que dormimos en la misma cama? –El futuro abogado quiso saber.

–Sí, le cuento todo…

–¿Le parece bien? –Smythe estaba sorprendido.

–¿Sabes por qué Sam y yo somos los mejores amigos? –Sebastian negó con la cabeza. –No nos juzgamos. Confiamos en el otro y, si uno piensa que lo que va a hacer es lo mejor, el otro lo apoya sin condiciones. Si luego ocurre algo, se asegura de estar ahí para recoger los trozos rotos. Me entiende como nadie me ha entendido. Si yo decido compartir la cama contigo hasta que encontremos un apartamento lo suficientemente grande para los dos, lo único que me va a preguntar es en qué lado duermo yo y si es cómodo.

–Suena a una amistad perfecta. –El castaño comentó.

–Nosotros también podemos tener una amistad así. De momento vas muy bien, no has juzgado mi relación con Kurt, has estado ahí para recoger los pedazos y me estás ayudando sin preguntar nada. Sólo espero que sientas lo mismo por mí. –Blaine susurró la última parte, algo avergonzado.

–Claro que siento lo mismo por ti. –El futuro abogado lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Los tres amigos ya habían cenado y se encontraban en un bar divirtiéndose. Bueno, el que más se divertía era Blaine, que había conseguido ligar y, aunque no pensaba hacer gran cosa al respecto, se dejaba cortejar por un atractivo joven, con el que bailaba en la pista mientras Sam y Sebastian lo observaban desde la barra.

–¿Celoso? –El rubio quiso saber.

–¿Qué? –El castaño miró hacia donde señalaba el otro y negó con la cabeza. –Hace mucho que no tengo sexo con desconocidos y no es mi tipo.

–Me refiero a Blaine… Si te gustaría estar así con él en vez de ese tipo. –Evans comentó divertido.

–Yo… No… –El futuro abogado no sabía qué decir, si era sincero, acabaría confesando sus sentimientos, esos que tenía desde hacía mucho, desde la primera vez que vio a ese adolescente con gomina en el pelo y unos ojos de ensueño entrar en la sala de ensayo de los Warblers.

–Dale tiempo y podréis estar juntos. –Sam fingió que había recibido la respuesta que creía que iba a darle.

–¿Apoyarías que tengamos una relación? –Smythe se sorprendió.

–No eres el mismo que le tiró el Slushie. Has madurado, todos lo hemos hecho. Lo estás cuidando bien, por lo que sé que lo seguirás haciendo si comenzáis una relación y, después de todo lo que ha pasado con Kurt… Se merece ser feliz. –El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Sólo necesitas paciencia para que Blaine supere lo que ha pasado.

–Gracias, Sam. No sabes lo importante que es para mí saber que apoyarías que estemos juntos… Gracias por dejar el pasado atrás. –Sebastian estaba sorprendido.

–Simplemente, no hagas que me arrepienta. Vamos a bailar nosotros también.

Los dos fueron con Blaine, que estaba disfrutando de la música y del alcohol que corría por sus venas. El moreno se olvidó del desconocido y se divirtió con sus amigos, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en años.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE I)

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE I)**_

Las semanas pasaron y las cosas iban cada vez mejor. Blaine había decidido ir a un psiquiatra para hablar de todo lo que había pasado. Quería evitar que le quedaran secuelas. Además, esa especialista sería uno de los testigos que iba a presentar en el juicio porque, gracias a la insistencia de Sebastian, había decidido denunciarlo por abuso.

Cada vez estaba más unido al castaño, con el que se había mudado a un apartamento con dos habitaciones. La convivencia al principio fue dura, Smythe no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con nadie, pero pronto encontraron el equilibrio que les permitió poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la sonrisa del moreno cada día era más amplia y parecía que todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado había quedado atrás. Volvía a tener esa luz propia que había perdido en algún momento en su penúltimo año de instituto, en gran parte por culpa de Kurt.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Blaine estaba nervioso y Sebastian no estaba cerca para tranquilizarlo. Faltaban apenas unas horas para el estreno de la obra de la que él era el protagonista.

Por suerte, pronto llegaron sus padres y Cooper y le hicieron compañía. Como era un día muy especial para él, su familia quería estar a su lado. Habían llegado el día anterior, pero con los ensayos de última hora y su necesidad de descansar, no había podido estar con ellos.

–¿Estás nervioso? –El mayor de los hermanos preguntó.

–¡Mucho! Es una gran responsabilidad, es un papel muy importante. –El menor se sentó junto a su madre, que lo abrazó con fuerza, como cuando era pequeño.

–Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ese eres tú. Tienes un gran talento y has demostrado que eres alguien muy fuerte. Te has repuesto de dos situaciones complicadas. Muchos se habrían hundido… Tú sigues luchando. –El otro actor sonrió orgulloso.

–Estoy viendo un psiquiatra, de otra manera no lo habría conseguido. –El más joven reconoció.

–También es necesario ser valiente para reconocer que necesitas ayuda. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti… –El padre explicó.

–Y ahora… ¿Qué nos cuentas de Sebastian? ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? –La mujer quiso saber.

–Está en sus prácticas. Tiene mucho que hacer porque está en un momento delicado de sus estudios… Por eso no lo veremos hasta que llegue al teatro… Bueno, vosotros lo veréis cuando llegue al teatro, yo cuando acabe la función. –Blaine se sonrojó.

–¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?

–¡Coop! –El joven lo miró aún más avergonzado.

–No es malo. Tienes que rehacer tu vida y, si las fotos que me has enseñado son un indicativo, Sebastian es muy atractivo. –El mayor de los hermanos comentó con tranquilidad.

–Es algo pronto… –Susurró.

–No lo es. Ha pasado un tiempo, estás en un momento de tu vida en el que estás tranquilo y feliz… No tiene nada de malo comenzar una relación si estás enamorado. –Su madre intervino, intentando salvar al menor de sus hijos de los posibles comentarios de su hermano.

Los mayores decidieron dejar el tema ahí porque sabían que no podían presionar a Blaine. Tenía que ser él quien decidiera lo que iba a hacer respecto a su relación con Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine estaba feliz. Su interpretación había sido muy buena y él lo sabía. Si los aplausos tras el final eran un indicativo, al público le había gustado mucho, lo que era bueno. Después de cambiarse de ropa, salió por la puerta del teatro y allí había varias personas, esperando un autógrafo.

Mientras los atendía, miró de reojo hacia su familia y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus padres, su hermano y Sebastian estaban ahí, claramente orgullosos y charlando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Le entristecía no haber podido presentarlos formalmente, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa.

Cuando terminó, se acercó a ellos y el castaño fue el primero en abrazarlo con fuerza. Habían estado alejados todo el día por culpa de sus obligaciones, pero el resto de la noche era para ellos.

–Enhorabuena, Killer. –El futuro abogado susurró.

–Gracias. No sé si habría sido capaz de conseguir superar todo si no hubieras estado a mi lado. –El moreno confesó.

–Por suerte, no lo vas a averiguar nunca. Esto acaba de empezar, seguro que vienen muchos más éxitos. –Smythe se separó un poco. El actor se quedó mirándolo, con las palabras de su familia todavía resonando en su cabeza. No había nada de malo en volver a enamorarse y él lo sabía. Al principio temía que fuera demasiado pronto, pero no era alguien que acababa de conocer. Era Sebastian, la persona con la que convivía y que le había ayudado en cada paso. Hasta su psiquiatra le había dicho que había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que pensara en volver a enamorarse, que su relación estaba rota mucho antes de que todo se precipitara aquella noche.

Por eso, creyó que era el momento perfecto. Si algo iba mal, sus padres estarían a su lado hasta que pudiera ir a vivir con alguno de sus compañeros de reparto, o de uno de sus amigos de NYADA que había vuelto a la ciudad. Además de que sabía que Rachel o Santana estarían más que dispuestas a ayudarle si fuera necesario, aunque fueran amigos de Kurt desde hace más tiempo. Podía parecer raro, pero sabía que, si no era correspondido, la situación podía ponerse complicada… Aunque esperaba que no.

Se puso de puntillas para disminuir la diferencia de altura y así poder llegar a esos maravillosos labios que tanto deseaba desde que era un adolescente. Iba a ser el primer beso que se iban a dar, pero esperaba que no fuera el último.

Al principio, Sebastian estaba sorprendido y no reaccionó. Sin embargo, cuando notó que el otro se iba a separar, lo sujetó por la cintura para acercarlo más a él y corresponder el beso.

Era un beso dulce y suave, casi como cuando dos adolescentes se besan por primera vez. El castaño no había experimentado una sensación así nunca. No se había enamorado y había comenzado a coleccionar amantes siendo muy joven. Había tenido alguna relación, pero ninguna lo suficientemente importante como para que se sintiera así.

Sólo se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeaba a su lado, pero no desde donde estaban sus padres. Los dos miraron hacia allí, sin esperarse ver a esa persona allí, mirándolos extrañado y… ¿Enfadado?


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE II)

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE II)**_

 _Se puso de puntillas para disminuir la diferencia de altura y así poder llegar a esos maravillosos labios que tanto deseaba desde que era un adolescente. Iba a ser el primer beso que se iban a dar, pero esperaba que no fuera el último._

 _Al principio, Sebastian estaba sorprendido y no reaccionó. Sin embargo, cuando notó que el otro se iba a separar, lo sujetó por la cintura para acercarlo más a él y corresponder el beso._

 _Era un beso dulce y suave, casi como cuando dos adolescentes se besan por primera vez. El castaño no había experimentado una sensación así nunca. No se había enamorado y había comenzado a coleccionar amantes siendo muy joven. Había tenido alguna relación, pero ninguna lo suficientemente importante como para que se sintiera así._

 _Sólo se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeaba a su lado, pero no desde donde estaban sus padres. Los dos miraron hacia allí, sin esperarse ver a esa persona allí, mirándolos extrañado y… ¿Enfadado?_

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Blaine preguntó sorprendido, sin separarse del castaño, que lo sujetaba con dulzura cerca de su cuerpo.

–¿Realmente crees que nos perderíamos esta noche? –Jeff sonrió algo divertido. –Somos tus hermanos…

–¿Somos? ¿Quién más está aquí? –El moreno estaba anonadado.

–Wes, David, Trent, Nick, Thad, Sam, Rachel, Britt, Santana y Tina. –El rubio comentó como si fuera lo más normal. –¿De verdad crees que no te queremos lo suficiente para estar aquí? Me siento decepcionado.

–¿Dónde están? –Los ojos color avellana buscaban a los demás.

–Nos hemos encontrado con nuestro amigo Kurt y están evitando que llegue hasta aquí. –Las palabras de Sterling hicieron que Sebastian apretara a su amigo contra su cuerpo con más fuerza. Hummel no iba a estropear ese día tan maravilloso. Los Anderson los observaban algo apartados, querían darles algo de privacidad.

–No quiero verlo. –El actor afirmó.

–Lo sé. Si me dices dónde vamos a celebrar el estreno, iremos allí… Aunque, primero, me gustaría que me digas por qué no nos habéis contado que estáis juntos. –Jeff se puso serio.

–No estamos juntos… Ha sido nuestro primer beso… –Las mejillas de Blaine se sonrojaron notablemente.

–¿Enserio? Entonces tenemos dos cosas que celebrar… ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

Después de quedar con él, Jeff se fue a ayudar al resto de amigos con Kurt, con la promesa de que, cuando Anderson ya no esté allí, los avise para que no tengan que seguir manteniendo a Hummel lejos de la salida del teatro.

–¿Puedo felicitarte ya? –Pam se acercó a su hijo en cuanto Sterling se fue y lo abrazó.

–Lo siento, mamá. –El joven se disculpó.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… Has conseguido tus sueños y te has arriesgado a ser feliz… –Ella susurró para que sólo su hijo lo escuchara.

–Todavía falta saber si Seb quiere algo conmigo o sólo se ha dejado llevar. –El actor respondió.

–Algo me dice que sí va a querer estar contigo.

Después fueron su padre y su hermano los que le abrazaron con fuerza, igual de orgullosos que la madre. Sebastian observaba la escena a cierta distancia. Al igual que los Anderson habían respetado el momento del beso, él no iba a robarles ese momento familiar.

Cooper se acercó y pasó su brazo por los hombros del castaño. Iba a ejercer de hermano mayor, costara lo que costase.

–¿Vas a tener algo con mi hermano? –El mayor preguntó.

–Eso depende de él, ¿no crees? –El futuro abogado respondió, no iba a dejarse intimidar.

–Como le hagas daño… –El actor intentó amenazarle, pero no pudo.

–Más daño que le ha hecho la Ratita Presumida no le voy a hacer… Y si a Hummel no le has hecho nada, a mí no me lo harás. Preocúpate de seguir a su lado, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo y protegerlo. –Smythe sonrió con suficiencia antes de acercarse a Blaine y sujetarlo por la cintura mientras se ponía a su lado. –Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que tu ex consiga llegar a nosotros.

–Tienes razón. Vamos a buscar un taxi. –El menor de los Anderson comentó.

–Voy a pedir uno, en cuanto lo consiga os aviso. –James propuso.

–Necesitaremos dos. Uno para mamá y para ti, el otro para Blaine y Sebastian. Te ayudo a conseguir uno. –Cooper se acercó.

–¿Y tú? –El padre lo miró.

–Iré a buscar a los amigos de Blaine para asegurarme de que están bien.

Después de asegurarse de que los dos jóvenes se alejaban en el mismo taxi, Cooper dejó a sus padres buscando otro para ellos mientras él se dirigía a la entrada principal.

* * *

–Todos sabemos que has pegado y manipulado a Blaine a tu antojo y no vamos a dejar que te vuelvas a acercar a él. –Wes se mantuvo firme.

–Sólo quiero disculparme. –Kurt repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, le dolía que no le dejaran acercarse a Anderson. –¡Es mi marido!

–Ya no. Sabes de sobra que estáis separados y en proceso de divorcio… Además de que estás pendiente de un juicio por maltrato. –Santana lo miró desafiante.

–¡Mentiras! No ha dicho más que mentiras…

–¿Por eso me llamó desesperado porque no quería quedarse solo? ¿Por eso llegó a casa de Sebastian empapado llorando? –Jeff atacó, no iba a dejar que siguiera intentando mostrar a su amigo como el malo.

–Señores… –Cooper intervino. –Blaine ya está de camino a la fiesta, junto a Sebastian… ¿Por qué no buscamos taxis para todos y vamos con ellos?

–Es una gran idea. –Sam intervino, deseando alejarse de Kurt cuanto antes.

A pesar de que los amigos comenzaron a marcharse, Hummel seguía ahí, intentando averiguar el lugar al que se dirigían. Sin embargo, Anderson les había pedido que no dieran la dirección del lugar hasta que se alejaran un poco de allí y todos estaban siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Al final, sólo quedaba Cooper, que se había encargado de que todos estuvieran de camino a la fiesta antes de encarar al que pronto sería el exmarido de su hermano.

–Aléjate de Blaine. –El mayor dijo lo más frío que pudo.

–Es mi marido, tengo derecho. –El otro se mostró altivo.

–Estáis separados y pronto estaréis divorciados… Y te aseguro que perdiste cualquier derecho en el momento que osaste a levantar la mano a mi hermano. –El actor se mostró firme.

–¡Es mentira! –Kurt gritó.

–Hay una denuncia y el juez decidirá… Hasta entonces, por el bien de todos, aléjate de Blaine. –Anderson vio que se acercaba un taxi y lo paró. –Espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar, te garantizo que no seré tan amable la próxima vez.

Cooper entró en el vehículo sin mirar atrás, donde Hummel estaba desesperado porque sabía que había perdido una oportunidad de oro para intentar volver con su marido. Puede que hiciera mucho desde que dejó de estar enamorado de Blaine, pero tenerlo cerca podía beneficiarlo. Por un lado, podía aprovecharse de que estaba trabajando como actor en esa obra y, con disimulo, robarle el papel. A partir de ahí, conseguiría eliminar la confianza que tenía y que al final dependiera completamente de él.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE III)

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE III)**_

Tan pronto como la puerta del taxi se cerró, Blaine se volvió para hablar con Sebastian. No era una conversación sencilla, no sabía cómo se sentía el otro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No cuando se habían besado de esa manera.

–¿Por qué estás nervioso? –El castaño preguntó al darse cuenta del estado del que esperaba que pronto fuera su novio.

–No es fácil lo que te tengo que decir. –El moreno se sonrojó.

–¿Sobre el beso? –La sonrisa del futuro abogado le mostraba que estaba disfrutando de alguna manera de esa situación.

–Comprendo que tu no… –Los nervios del actor eran notables.

–Blaine, relájate… ¿Te sentirás mejor si me sincero yo primero? –Smythe propuso, consciente de que lo que llevaba sintiendo durante las últimas semanas no había sido un espejismo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Anderson asintió, por lo que pronto siguió hablando. –Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi entrar en la sala de los Warblers para darnos aquellas entradas para West Side Story. Nunca había estado enamorado, por lo que lo confundí con atracción y te traté como había tratado a todos mis anteriores amantes… Hasta el incidente del Slushie. Esa noche, me di cuenta que mi plan no era para ganar una estúpida competición de instituto. Quería quitar a Hummel de en medio para que estuvieras conmigo. Con el tiempo, tuve que aceptar que era él quien te hacía feliz… Durante años intenté olvidarte, pero nadie podía llamar mi atención de la manera que lo hiciste tú. Cuando te vi en la puerta de mi casa, totalmente empapado y claramente deprimido, quise vengarme. Nadie debería haberte el daño que te hizo la Princesa de Porcelana y me arrepentí de no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía. Llevo desde ese día esperando que, una vez te recuperaras, pudieras sentir por mí algo más que una amistad.

–Lo siento. –Anderson estaba avergonzado.

–¿Por qué? –Sebastian lo miró con miedo a que todo hubiera sido mentira y que se hubiera inventado lo que el otro sentía.

–Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que siento. Por haber sido un cobarde y no haberte dicho que yo también siento algo especial por ti. Por no haber dejado a Kurt antes. Por no habernos dado una oportunidad cuando tuvimos la oportunidad en nuestro último curso en el instituto…

–El pasado no importa, lo que importa es el presente y el futuro. ¿Vamos a estar juntos a partir de ahora? –Los ojos color verde miraron intensamente los avellana.

–Por supuesto que sí.

Blaine se acercó y lo besó, esa vez con más decisión. Sebastian correspondió el beso enseguida, esa vez sí sabía lo que estaba pasando. La mano del castaño se posó suavemente en la mejilla del otro, moviendo despacio el pulgar para acariciarlo. El moreno lo agarró de la camisa para evitar que se alejara.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero escucharon que alguien carraspeaba y se separaron algo avergonzados.

–Siento interrumpirlos, pero hemos llegado a su destino. –El taxista les sonrió.

–Lo sentimos. –Anderson se disculpó y le pagó al conductor, dejándole una buena propina porque se sentía culpable del momento tan incómodo que había podido vivir. No se daba cuenta que, por su profesión, ese hombre ya había visto cosas mucho peores que un beso romántico en la parte de atrás de su taxi.

En cuanto la pareja entró en la fiesta, varias personas se acercaron y acapararon la atención de Blaine, puesto que era el protagonista. Smythe se apartó porque entendía que esa noche el protagonista era su amado y él respetaba eso.

Poco después comenzaron a llegar los amigos. Sebastian observaba feliz como Tina corría hacia su mejor amigo para darle un abrazo. Los demás lo seguían, pero les dejaron tener su momento, conscientes de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Jeff y Sam se acercaban a él.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere el equipo rubio? –El castaño preguntó, haciendo que los otros dos rieran.

–¿Habéis podido hablar del beso? –Sterling cuestionó.

–Le he confesado lo que siento y nos vamos a dar una oportunidad… Es todo lo que os puedo decir. –La sonrisa de Smythe era inmensa.

–Gracias por tener paciencia y esperar a que Blaine estuviera preparado. No me habría gustado que saltara de una relación a otra. Debía encontrarse a sí mismo primero. –Evans lo abrazó, como señal de bienvenida a la familia… Porque para él, Blaine era un hermano más.

–No sabes lo importante que es para mí que aceptes nuestra relación… ¿Crees que los demás de New Directions también lo aceptarán? –El castaño cuestionó.

–¿Desde cuándo Sebastian Smythe se preocupa por lo que piensen los demás? –Jeff lo miró sorprendido.

–Verás… –El excapitán de los Warblers pasó su mano por su pelo, algo nervioso. Le costaba abrirse, pero sabía que les debía una explicación. –Quiero que Blaine sea feliz y sé que un enfrentamiento con sus amigos por nuestra relación le supondría estrés y no quiero eso. Mucho menos quiero que tenga que elegir entre sus amigos y yo.

–Bueno… Prepárate para unas cuantas advertencias… Y Santana querrá una pequeña venganza por el Slushie que le tiraste… Pero, aparte de eso, todo estará bien. –Sam lo reconfortó mientras veía como las chicas por fin liberaban a Blaine y los chicos comenzaban a felicitarle.

–Vamos, tenemos que darle la enhorabuena por lo fantástico que ha estado esta noche…

* * *

Varias copas después, Blaine pudo tener unos minutos a solas con Sebastian. El abogado había decidido quedarse hasta el final, en gran parte acompañado por los Warblers y los miembros de New Directions que estaban allí.

–Por fin solos. –El moreno susurró mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder darle un beso en los labios mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura.

–Eres un chico muy solicitado esta noche y yo sé que, una vez acabe la fiesta, vas a ser todo mío. Por eso puedo esperar. –El castaño respondió mientras juntaba sus frentes porque no quería perderse en esa intimidad porque no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que buscaran al protagonista de la noche.

–Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. –Anderson susurró.

–Y tendremos mucho tiempo tanto esta noche como los próximos días. Ahora es momento de celebrar que hoy ha debutado como protagonista el mejor actor que Broadway ha visto jamás…

–Siento interrumpir. –La coprotagonista se acercó a ellos.

–¿Por qué hoy todos nos interrumpen? –Smythe protestó.

–El director quiere decir unas palabras y quiere que los actores principales estén a su lado.

Blaine se disculpó antes de darle un pico a Sebastian antes de seguirla. Su novio tenía razón, ahora tenía que atender a los invitados, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE IV)

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: UNA NUEVA LUZ (PARTE IV)**_

Después de la fiesta, Blaine y Sebastian llegaron al apartamento que compartían. Durante el trayecto habían decidido controlarse un poco para no incomodar al taxista que los llevaba a casa, por eso, en cuanto entraron, juntaron sus labios para besarse.

La fiesta había sido un éxito y, si los comentarios de los invitados eran algún indicativo, la obra iba a ganarse un hueco en la competitiva industria de Broadway. Además, todos elogiaban la manera en que los protagonistas habían interpretado sus personajes.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo único que les importaba era estar a solas y poder seguir hablando y demostrándose sus sentimientos sin miedo a ser interrumpidos. Se sentaron en el sofá y el castaño agarró con suavidad las piernas del otro para situarlas sobre su regazo. Después entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.

–Podría acostumbrarme a esto. –El futuro abogado comentó, mientras se acercaba más al otro para darle un beso en los labios.

–¿Realmente quieres que lo intentemos? –El moreno preguntó.

–Ya te he dicho lo que siento… –Smythe aclaró.

–Lo sé… Pero has hablado de enamoramiento y… Después de todo lo que he pasado con Kurt no estoy preparado para…

–No necesitas explicármelo. Sé que hablar de enamoramiento para ti es demasiado pronto. No tengo prisa, no necesito que me digas ya que me amas. Has pasado por mucho y lo respeto. No te lo he dicho para que te sintieras mal… Sabes lo que siento, así que, cuando tú también lo sientas, sabes que podrás decírmelo. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando… ¿Qué son unos meses más?

–¿Meses? Espero que no me cueste tanto… Me siento muy bien a tu lado y quiero que lo nuestro funcione. –El actor apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Estuvieron durante un rato hablando, intentando encontrar la manera de acostumbrarse al cambio lo más rápido posible. Además, tenían que ser completamente sinceros querían dejar todo claro para evitar hacerse daño.

Cuando todo estuvo hablado y habían disfrutado de un rato a solas, llegó el momento de ir a descansar. Los dos se levantaron del sofá y fueron juntos al baño para lavarse los dientes. A pesar de que habían intentado encontrar un lugar con dos baños, los únicos que había disponibles sólo tenían uno, por lo que les tocaba compartir.

Mientras se lavaban los dientes, se sonreían y miraban a través del espejo. Estaban flirteando claramente, pero no tenían que ocultarlo. Se sentían bien al poder mostrar lo que sentían, por lo que lo hacían hasta en ese momento.

Después de enjuagarse, se volvieron a besar. Parecía que no iban a saciarse de ese deseo. Tal vez era porque habían esperado mucho a ese momento, tal vez porque sus cuerpos pedían a gritos sentir al otro. Lo cierto era, que no podían separarse.

–Deberías ir a dormir. –Blaine susurró cuando sus labios se separaron.

–¿Vas a venir conmigo? –Sebastian preguntó con fingida inocencia. Sin embargo, el otro reaccionó separándose de él.

–Seb, yo… No…

–Lo sé, es pronto… Si soy sincero, yo tampoco quiero que tengamos sexo esta noche… No me malinterpretes, te deseo más que a nada en este mucho y quiero estar contigo… Pero sé que necesitamos más tiempo… No eres otro más de mis amantes, eres alguien especial y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial. –El futuro abogado besó la mejilla del otro. –Descansa, mañana tienes dos funciones.

–Hasta mañana, Seb.

–Hasta mañana, Blainey.

Se dieron un último beso antes de entrar cada uno en su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian se levantó con una sonrisa. Pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior hacía que no pudiera evitar ser feliz. Tenía al chico del que se había enamorado dispuesto a dar una oportunidad a su relación, después de verlo triunfar en el trabajo de sus sueños y haber escuchado a muchos de los invitados a la fiesta alabar lo bien que había estado.

Al salir a la cocina, se encontró con los padres y el hermano de su novio, acompañando a Blaine mientras desayunaba.

–Buenos días. –El castaño saludó y, sin cohibirse en ningún momento, se acercó a su pareja para besarlo en los labios de manera dulce, aunque más corta de lo que hubiera sido si estuvieran solos. Sabía que los demás habían respondido, aunque eso no le importaba.

–Me alegra ver que no te importa que estemos aquí. –Cooper sonrió, haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara.

–Me importa, pero eso no significa que deba dejar de darle los buenos días a Blaine como merece. –El futuro abogado no iba a dejar que el otro se riera de ellos. Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero el señor Anderson miró a su esposa y ella sonrió. Sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando y compartían ese sentimiento. Smythe era tan diferente a Kurt y eso era muy bueno. Sebastian no se dejaba impresionar por la fama de Cooper ni iba a dejar que nadie le impidiera demostrar su cariño hacia el hombre que amaba. Dos cosas que todos sabían que Blaine necesitaba, sobre todo después de la agresión.

–Me gusta tu actitud… Esta vez lo has hecho bien, Ardillita. –El mayor de los hermanos le guiñó el ojo al otro.

–¿Ha quedado algo para mí? –El castaño preguntó, señalando las tostadas con huevo frito y bacon que tenían los demás. Era tarde para desayunar, pero como habían estado hasta tarde en la fiesta, se podían permitir el lujo.

–Sí, lo he dejado junto al microondas. No sabía cuándo te ibas a levantar. –Su novio le sonrió.

–Gracias… ¿Cuándo te vas al teatro? –Smythe quiso saber.

–Tengo que estar ahí en hora y media. –Blaine le informó.

–En ese caso… ¿Os parece que cuando terminemos el desayuno, vayamos a hacer algo de turismo en los alrededores de Broadway? Así Blaine puede estar con nosotros y yo puedo comprar el periódico. –Sebastian propuso.

–¿El periódico? ¡Pero si tú nunca compras el periódico! –Blaine lo miró extrañado.

–Bueno… No todos los días sale en el periódico una crítica favorable al chico del que me he enamorado. –El castaño se encogió de hombros.

–No sabes si hay esa crítica, mucho menos si es favorable. –El actor se cruzó de brazos, un poco intimidado por esa fe incondicional que el otro le mostraba.

–¿No has mirado tu teléfono móvil? –El futuro abogado se sorprendió.

–Tengo muchas llamadas y mensajes. No he tenido tiempo. –El menor de los hermanos comentó.

–Jeff ya ha leído las críticas, son muy buenas. Parece que todos los que estuvieron ayer se enamoraron de Blaine Anderson… Lástima para ellos, han llegado un poco tarde…

Smythe sonrió orgulloso y lo besó de nuevo antes de comenzar con su desayuno. Los demás los observaban sabiendo que esa relación iba a ser mucho más sana que la que Blaine había tenido antes.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: EL REGRESO DE KURT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: EL REGRESO DE KURT**_

Las críticas positivas de la obra habían conseguido que no hubiera entradas disponibles para funciones en las siguientes semanas. Blaine empezaba a ser muy conocido en la esfera de Broadway y había concedido numerosas entrevistas a medios escritos, radios y televisión. Después de cada interpretación, muchas personas se agolpaban a las salidas para conseguir su autógrafo.

Tenía la sensación de que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Estaba enamorado, era correspondido, además tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, en el que estaba triunfando. Su situación era tan diferente a la que había vivido con su ex.

No era que le gustara pensar en él, pero su mente no lo pudo evitar cuando lo vio frente a él. Esperando a que terminara de atender a los fans. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Sebastian que no fuera a buscarlo cada noche. Esa propuesta la había hecho el abogado porque sospechaba que Hummel quería hablar con Anderson después de lo ocurrido la noche del estreno. El actor le había quitado importancia y le había dicho que no debía preocuparse.

El ver a su ex esa noche mostró que estaba totalmente equivocado. Kurt quería volver con él, como le habían dicho sus amigos, y se había presentado en su trabajo porque en ese momento era la única manera que tenía para contactar con él ya que había cambiado su número de teléfono y no sabía dónde vivía.

Durante un segundo, pensó en llamar a Smythe, pero prefirió no preocuparlo. No tenía que pasar nada, él podría rechazar a su ex y volver a casa en taxi. Sólo debía tener cuidado suficiente para que no escuchara la dirección en la que vivía en ese momento.

–¿Puedo tener yo también un autógrafo? –Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le acercaba el folleto de la obra. –Es la segunda vez que vengo a verte.

–Gracias por el apoyo. –Blaine se mostró frío. A sus fans los solía tratar mucho mejor, pero no tenía nada bueno que decirle a su ex.

–Vamos… ¿Me vas a tratar como a un desconocido? –El castaño cuestionó, mostrándose algo molesto.

–Hay un juicio pendiente entre nosotros, no quiero hablar de nada contigo. El juez decidirá. –El moreno firmó el folleto y se lo devolvió. No fue consciente de que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por una de las personas que había esperado por su autógrafo y se había detenido para seguir escuchando.

–No me puedo creer que me denunciaras por maltrato. Eso es culpa de Sebastian… Te habrá llenado la cabeza de pájaros y como tienes tan poca personalidad…

–¡Ves! ¡Ese fue nuestro principal problema! Para ti no valgo nada y no te cansas de repetírmelo. Me hiciste sentir inútil y fracasado, algo que no se le hace a tu pareja. Sebastian me ha apoyado…

–Sí, ya. Lo hará mientras te abras de piernas para él… –Hummel dijo con desdén.

–Seb me ha mostrado que tengo talento, que tengo que amarme a mí mismo y que no debo dejar que nadie me agreda física o verbalmente… Y, además, no tenías ningún derecho a dejarme en la calle…

–¡Jamás te he pegado! –Kurt gritó.

–Pero me has empujado… Además, el maltrato psicológico es igual de malo o incluso peor… Por suerte, ahora estoy bien y soy feliz… –Anderson se mostró firme.

–Yo venía a recuperarte y no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti. Vas a volver a casa, vas a dejar de ver a Sebastian, los Warblers, Sam, Tina, Santana…

–¿Pretendes que me vaya a vivir contigo otra vez y lo deje todo? –Blaine no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿Qué pasará cuando todos se cansen de ti? Eres arrogante, creído, egoísta, infiel… –Kurt decía con enfado.

–Si es así, ¿por qué me quieres a tu lado? –El moreno preguntó realmente intrigado. Sabía que su ex no lo amaba, por lo que desconocía el motivo para querer estar a su lado.

–Porque me perteneces. Eres mío y no vas a triunfar… No si yo no puedo aprovecharme de eso. –El castaño se abalanzó sobre el otro y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo antes de poder reaccionar.

Blaine no podía creerse que Kurt lo hubiera tirado al suelo de esa manera e iba a levantarse cuando sintió al otro que se tiraba sobre él con tanta fuerza que le golpeó el costado, dejándolo sin poder respirar unos segundos. El otro aprovechó esa circunstancia para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, haciéndole una pequeña herida en la ceja, lugar en el que había golpeado el anillo de casados que todavía llevaba.

El moreno esperaba el siguiente golpe con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de moverse. Sin embargo, en vez de eso escuchó la suave voz de una mujer.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que alguien sujetaba con fuerza a Hummel.

–Sí. –Anderson asintió y comenzó a levantarse.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –La mujer ofreció. –La policía ya está en camino, aunque no sabíamos que necesitaríamos una ambulancia también.

–¿Qué? –Blaine estaba confundido.

–Soy policía, aunque ahora no estoy de servicio. –La otra mujer, la que sujetaba a su ex, sonrió con suficiencia. –He oído algo de un juicio entre vosotros y me he quedado por si alguno necesitaba ayuda. Después he escuchado lo de maltrato y he llamado a un compañero que está de servicio para que viniera por aquí, por si acaso… Me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho, tanto mi esposa como yo podemos testificar en el juicio como testigos si lo necesitas… Kate te dará nuestros teléfonos…

–Muchísimas gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si no llegáis a estar aquí…

* * *

Sebastian casi corrió hasta la zona de urgencias donde le habían dicho que estaba Blaine. A pesar de que había hablado con su novio mientras éste iba al hospital, hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien, no estaría tranquilo. Por mucho que dijera que una policía los había visto y había intervenido antes de que pasara nada, no aliviaba su preocupación.

Todos los nervios se transformaron en alegría cuando vio a su pareja, sonriéndole tranquilo. Una enfermera estaba limpiándole un pequeño corte en la ceja, pero, aparte de eso, parecía que estaba bien.

–¿Cómo estás? –El castaño preguntó.

–No ha sido nada grave. Unos moratones y una brecha en la cabeza. –El moreno sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo.

–¿Te han revisado? –El futuro abogado quiso saber.

–Sí.

–¿Han realizado un parte de lesiones para la denuncia? –Smythe insistió.

–Sí.

–En ese caso, cuando esta amable enfermera termine y nos den el alta, vamos a ir a casa para que descanses… Y a partir de ahora, no vas a volver del trabajo solo…

–Kurt está en el calabozo. –Anderson informó.

–Lo sé, pero dudo que lo mantengan ahí hasta el juicio… Lo más probable es que salga bajo fianza… Y no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ti… ¿Están por aquí las mujeres que te han ayudado? Quiero darles las gracias.

–Tengo su teléfono, por si queremos que testifiquen…

–¡Por supuesto que van a testificar! Ladyface no sabe en la que se ha metido. No voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a mi chico. Voy a encargarme personalmente de asistir a tu abogada para que lo destruya. Cuando acabe con él, no le quedará nada…

–¡Relájate! Ahora sólo quiero ir a casa a descansar. –Blaine pidió.

–Yo ya he terminado. –La enfermera sonrió a la pareja. –En unos minutos te traigo el informe y el alta para que puedas ir a casa… Aunque no tienes nada grave, lo mejor será que descanses.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: TE AMO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: TE AMO**_

Sebastian miraba a Blaine mientras dormía. Ya había amanecido, pero todavía no había sonado la alarma que anunciaba que debía levantarse. Era la primera noche que dormían juntos, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no se había sentido con fuerza para dejarlo solo. Era cierto que no tenía nada más que una pequeña herida en la ceja, pero su lado protector había despertado con fuerza.

Le resultaba extraño. Él había sido alguien muy activo en cuanto a su vida sexual y jamás se imaginó compartiendo una cama con otra persona sin llegar a desnudarlo y llegando al máximo placer. Sin embargo, con Anderson todo era diferente. Tal vez era porque, por primera vez en su vida, estaba total y completamente enamorado.

Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él, algo que le asustaba. Decidió levantarse, aunque no estaba preparado para separarse de su amado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y decidió que Sam sería un buen cómplice de esos sentimientos.

Sí, era el mejor amigo de su novio, pero él también era muy protector y podía ayudarle a encontrar una solución que no dañara al maravilloso hombre que estaba en su cama.

–Espero que sea muy importante para que me levantes a estas horas. –La voz adormilada de Sam le hizo ver que estaba todavía dormido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano.

–Lo siento… Es que necesito a alguien que me impida hacer una locura. –El castaño se sinceró.

–¿Qué locura?

–Matar a Hummel.

–¿Qué? –El grito que dio Evans le indicó que estaba despierto. –¿Qué ha pasado?

Smythe decidió contar lo que había pasado porque, con todo lo ocurrido, no le habían informado de la agresión. Podía escuchar los gruñidos de enfado del otro.

–¿Se supone que tengo que evitar que mates a Kurt? –El rubio comentó.

–No sé qué hacer… Él es lo más importante en este momento, pero verlo tan vulnerable…

–No soy vulnerable. –Blaine interrumpió la conversación y se acercó. –¿Con quién hablas?

–Con Sam.

El moreno le pidió el teléfono sin palabras, sólo extendiendo la mano. A partir de ahí, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizar a su mejor amigo mientras acariciaba a su pareja.

–Entiendo que estéis preocupados, pero sois mi mejor amigo y mi novio… Os necesito y si os meten en la cárcel por una tontería como esa, no me lo perdonaría en la vida. Quiero que los dos me prometáis que no haréis nada… Estoy bien. –Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Evans prometió no hacer nada y Smythe le susurró su promesa. Se despidió de su amigo y miró a los ojos a su pareja.

–Lo siento, pero estaba preocupado…

–No tienes que disculparte… Te amo y sé que, si estuviera en tu lugar, haría lo mismo. –Blaine confesó.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Sebastian estaba sorprendido y supo el momento exacto en el que el otro se dio cuenta.

–Que te amo. –El moreno reconoció tímidamente.

–Yo también te amo.

La pareja se besó, olvidándose de Hummel, olvidándose de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se habían confesado sus sentimientos por primera vez y ese momento sólo era de ellos dos.

–Es una pena que me tenga que ir a trabajar… Me quedaría todo el día aquí contigo. –El castaño susurró cuando terminó el beso, pero sin ganas de separarse de su amado. Apoyó su frente en la del otro, con una sonrisa que parecía que últimamente no lo abandonaba. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que significaba la felicidad.

–Yo también tengo que ir a trabajar… ¿Por qué no nos preparas una cita especial aquí en casa para esta noche? Así podremos celebrar que nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos. –El actor pidió.

–Por supuesto.

Volvieron a darse un beso antes de separarse para comenzar sus días.

* * *

Parecía que se habían vuelto adictos a decirse que se amaban desde que habían superado esa barrera por primera vez. Se habían vuelto más empalagosos si eso era posible. Una noche, los dos estaban viendo la televisión en el sofá, con los restos de las pizzas y las cervezas que habían tomado frente a ellos. Les encantaba estar así, tranquilos, abrazados, mientras disfrutaban de la simple compañía del otro. Era su momento favorito del día.

–He estado pensando… –Blaine comenzó a comentar.

–No sé si es bueno o malo. –Sebastian bromeó, sabiendo que no tenía nada que temer, que su relación no estaba en peligro.

–A ver si me voy a replantear lo que estaba pensando… –El moreno "amenazó".

–Te escucho. –El castaño suavizó la broma.

–Nos hemos dicho que nos amamos, me has demostrado que son más que palabras… ¿Qué nos impide que demos un paso más en nuestra relación? –El actor pregunto.

–Si te refieres a matrimonio, tú todavía no estás divorciado y me gustaría que llevemos algo más de tiempo juntos antes de casarnos. –El futuro abogado comentó serio.

–No hablo de eso… ¡Es muy pronto todavía! –Anderson se sorprendió de que la mente de su novio fuera ahí. Era consciente de que, si eso era lo que pensaba que le estaba proponiendo, era porque lo tenía presente y había pensado sobre eso.

–En ese caso, no sé a qué te refieres. –Smythe estaba perdido.

–¡Al sexo! Quiero que demos ese paso… Si tú lo quieres, claro. –Blaine se sonrojó.

–¡Por supuesto que me encantaría! B, puede que haya cambiado pero mi deseo sexual en general y hacia ti en particular no ha cambiado… Pero quiero que estés completamente seguro y lo hagas porque lo deseas, no porque creas que es lo que yo quiero o porque creas que me debes algo.

–Es lo que yo quiero… ¿Vamos a la habitación? –El moreno se levantó y extendió la mano para que el otro la cogiera.

–¿Ahora? –Sebastian estaba sorprendido.

–¿Por qué esperar?

–Me gustaría que fuera algo especial, en un sitio romántico, con velas, comprarte flores, tener champán…

–Será especial porque es contigo… No necesito flores, no quiero que bebamos alcohol porque quiero que tengamos todos nuestros sentidos en lo que hacemos, tenemos velas si quieres darle un toque romántico a la habitación, aunque a mí no me importa… Lo único que necesito eres tú.

–Te amo.

El castaño se levantó y besó a su novio antes de que ambos se dirigieran a su habitación para pasar la noche más especial que habían tenido y entregarse por primera vez a la pasión.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: OTRA VEZ KURT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: OTRA VEZ KURT**_

Sebastian miró por décima vez a Blaine en los últimos dos minutos. Su jefa y él estaban ultimando los detalles para la segunda parte del juicio del divorcio del moreno. La primera parte había sido tan tensa que el juez había pedido que tuvieran un descanso.

Eso implicaba que el castaño estaba trabajando mientras su pareja sólo podía esperar. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba nervioso y ese descanso sólo aumentaba ese estrés que estaba sintiendo.

–¿Puedo ir a por un café? –El actor preguntó.

–¿Café? ¿Realmente crees que necesitas cafeína en este momento? –El futuro abogado lo miró preocupado.

–Lo que necesito es salir de aquí, aunque sea un minuto. Me empiezo a sentir agobiado por todo. –Anderson comentó, haciendo que su novio suspirara.

–Me sentiría mejor si estuvieras cerca de mí este rato… –Smythe respondió.

–Sólo un minuto, por favor…

Blaine miró al otro de esa manera que sabía que no podría negarle lo que le pedía. Sebastian no podía soportar esa mirada de perro abandonado, no podía decirle que no cuando lo miraba así.

* * *

Kurt vio que Blaine se alejaba de Sebastian y pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Sabía que tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo antes de que el divorcio fuera oficial. Sobre todo, porque no quería cargar con una condena por maltrato físico o psicológico. El castaño siguió al otro fuera del edificio, algo que parecía perfecto para su plan.

–¡Blaine! ¡Espera! –Hummel bajó las escaleras a toda prisa tras el que pronto sería oficialmente su exmarido si no lo remediaba antes.

–No quiero hablar contigo, Kurt. –Anderson comentó cansado. No era algo que le apeteciera hacer en ese momento.

–Por favor, sólo será un minuto. –El castaño agarró el brazo del otro, haciendo que temblara un poco por el miedo.

–Suéltame.

–No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches. –Hummel estaba frustrado y zarandeó a su ex con fuerza.

–Por favor.

Anderson tiró con fuerza para liberarse del agarre, pero al hacerlo, acabó invadiendo la calzada. Un coche que iba a una velocidad algo alta para ser una ciudad, acabó chocando con él y levantándolo por los aires.

En cuestión de segundos, el lugar se llegó de curiosos y alguien llamó a una ambulancia. Nadie se atrevía a tocar a Blaine porque el golpe había sido muy fuerte, pero sabían que estaba inconsciente. Kurt lloraba porque en ningún momento quería que eso pasara, pero sabía que gran parte era su culpa.

* * *

Pam llegó totalmente derrumbada al hospital. Durante todo el vuelo había ido llorando y, por mucho que su esposo había intentado tranquilizarla, nada la consolaba. Enseguida localizaron la habitación en la que estaba ingresado su hijo y entraron.

–Sebastian… –La mujer corrió a abrazar al novio de su hijo. El joven parecía agotado, tenía ojeras claramente visibles y su imagen distaba mucho del elegante y siempre perfecto joven que conocían.

–¿Han dicho algo los médicos? –James intentó mostrarse más calmado.

–Tenemos que esperar… El golpe en la cabeza ha sido muy fuerte… No saben si despertará del coma… Y aunque lo haga, también tiene un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda y no sabrán que secuelas tendrá hasta que despierte… –El castaño susurró, casi como si temiera que al decirlo en voz alta supusiera que se haría realidad.

–¿Tal vez no pueda andar? –La madre preguntó alarmada mientras agarraba la mano de su hijo y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Tal vez no pueda ni mover sus brazos. –La voz de Smythe se rompió al reconocer eso. No pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a llorar.

–No perdamos la esperanza… ¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo? –El mayor quiso saber.

–Santana, Britt y Rach se han pasado, pero no he querido que se quedaran mucho. –Sebastian reconoció.

–¿Por qué no? –Pam cuestionó.

–No me gusta que me vean así. –El castaño se encogió de hombros.

–Pero vamos a necesitar a las personas que nos quieren a nuestro lado… Tendremos que ser fuertes y seremos las personas en las que Blaine se apoye cuando despierte… Necesitamos en quién apoyarnos nosotros también. –La mujer sonrió con tristeza.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Kurt? –El padre del herido tenía esa duda.

–No lo sé… Dejé a mi jefa que se encargara de todo. Por lo que me han contado, agarró a Blaine y… Para liberarse acabó en la calzada justo en el momento que pasaba el taxi. Supongo que estará en la calle, no fue intento de asesinato, al menos no lo parece… –El joven explicó.

–Te veo muy tranquilo. Sabiendo todo lo que sé sobre Kurt y su relación contigo, esperaba que estuvieras más enfadado. –La madre se extrañó.

–Lo estoy… Por el bien de todos, espero no encontrarme a Hummel… Pero sé que tengo que informaros con imparcialidad, necesitáis conocer la información… ¿Qué sabéis de mi enemistad con Kurt?

–Blaine nos contó todo sobre vuestro pasado. –La señora Anderson respondió y se dio cuenta de que el otro se había sonrojado, algo que sabía que era poco habitual.

–¿Todo?

–Relájate… No te vamos a juzgar por una broma de adolescentes que se te fue de las manos. Has hecho mucho más para ayudarlo que aquél error. Hemos visto que amas y proteges a Blaine y es todo lo que pedimos… El pasado, atrás queda. –Pam sonrió.

–Gracias.

–Ve a descansar… Nosotros estamos aquí ya y Cooper está de camino. Si hay algún cambio, te avisamos. –James propuso.

–¿Estáis seguros? –El futuro abogado quiso saber.

–Tranquilo, nosotros lo cuidaremos bien. –El mayor comentó.

–No tengo dudas sobre eso… Llamádme si hay algún cambio, sea cual sea. –Smythe pidió.

* * *

Al salir del hospital, cogió un taxi y suspiró. Llevaba dos días en esa habitación de hotel, esperando a que Blaine despertara. Había avisado a los padres de su novio, pero habían tardado casi 48 horas en conseguir llegar a la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Se sorprendió al pasar frente al teatro donde, hasta el accidente, su novio había trabajado. Había flores y velas y varias personas estaban allí, junto a la salida de los actores. Pidió al taxista que parara y le pagó antes de bajarse. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó a una mujer que acababa de dejar una rosa blanca.

–El actor que protagoniza esta obra está grave en el hospital. Su exmarido lo lanzó contra un taxi. Es nuestra manera de mostrarle su apoyo… Tanto a él como a su familia.

–Tuve la suerte de verlo. Tiene tanto talento… Ojalá pueda volver pronto. –Un hombre añadió, a su lado. Él había dejado una nota de ánimo.

El corazón de Sebastian se aceleró. Estaba tan orgulloso de que, en tan poco tiempo, su chico hubiera tocado tantos corazones. Sacó el teléfono para sacar fotos.

–Me encargaré de que les llegue vuestro cariño.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: DESPERTAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y escribir... Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Estuve con gripe y he estado fuera unos días...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: DESPERTAR**_

Dos días después de la llegada de los Anderson todo seguía igual. Los padres y el novio del joven se turnaban para que no estuviera en ningún momento solo. Temían que se despertara y no estuviera nadie a su lado. No querían que se sintiera solo después de todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras James estaba ahí, sintió un ligero movimiento en la cama de su hijo. Se acercó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. No sabía si era real o había sido su imaginación. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que otro movimiento se produjera, pero ya no tuvo dudas y fue a buscar a una enfermera.

Durante un rato, tuvo que esperar a que los médicos vieran cómo estaba Blaine. Tanto así que Pam tuvo tiempo suficiente para llegar. Sebastian estaba trabajando, por lo que no podía acompañarlos.

Cuando el médico salió sonriendo, sabían que traía buenas noticias. Algo que se confirmó cuando les contaron que había despertado y que, aunque necesitaría mucha fisioterapia, no tendría secuelas.

Era algo que había preocupado mucho a todos. ¿Cómo podrían haberle dicho al actor que no iba a volver a caminar si la lesión de la espalda hubiera sido más grave? Por fortuna, no tenían que seguir preocupándose por eso.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Blaine susurró casi sin fuerza.

–Tranquilo, cariño. –La mujer le acarició con dulzura el pelo. –Hemos venido para cuidarte… Aunque tu padre tendrá que volver pronto para trabajar, yo he conseguido más tiempo.

–¿Seb? –Apenas fue audible la voz del joven, pero ellos lo entendieron.

–Está trabajando, no ha podido quedarse estos días, pero ya le hemos dicho que has despertado y vendrá en cuanto acabe. –El padre añadió.

–¿Días? –El hijo estaba confundido.

–Será mejor que te contemos todo lo que ha pasado…

* * *

Para cuando Sebastian entró a la habitación de Blaine, los enfermeros le habían ayudado a sentarse. Sonrió nada más ver a su amado, que corrió a su lado para besarlo en la frente.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –El castaño preguntó con dulzura.

–Me duele todo. –El moreno confesó.

–Es normal, el golpe fue muy fuerte… Por suerte, pronto todo será un triste recuerdo. –El futuro abogado sonrió y entrelazó sus manos con suavidad.

–Tengo un largo camino hasta que pueda ser sólo un recuerdo. –El actor se puso serio, le habían contado lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento y estaba asustado.

–No estás solo, vamos a estar a tu lado en cada paso del camino. –Smythe intentó animarlo.

–Os dejaré solos. –Pam sonrió. Había presenciado todo el momento, sin querer interrumpirlos. Se había sentido como una intrusa en ese momento.

* * *

La fisioterapia estaba siendo más dura de lo que ninguno podía imaginar. James había tenido que volver a Ohio, pero Pam se había quedado. Cooper tenía unas semanas entre rodajes y también fue a Nueva York para acompañarlo, aunque para cuando llegó, su hermano estaba bastante mejor.

Habían pasado muchos días de lucha y sufrimiento y todavía no estaba bien. Ni siquiera tenía fecha prevista para la vuelta a los escenarios. Había mucha gente esperando su regreso y Blaine se sentía frustrado. Su recuperación era tan lenta que empezaba a pensar que no conseguiría volver.

Eso empezaba a hacer mella en su estado de ánimo, cada vez haciendo que se sintiera más deprimido. Necesitaba volver a sentirse el de siempre.

Su principal problema era la falta de intimidad con su novio. Después de todo lo que había pasado y cuando mejor estaba su relación, el accidente había acabado con esa dinámica tan buena que habían conseguido. Su recuperación había centrado todo y apenas pasaban tiempo a solas.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Cooper quiso saber cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía la mirada perdida mientras pensaba. Los dos estaban a solas en el salón porque Pam y Sebastian estaban preparando algo para comer. Como era sábado, iban a pasar el día todos juntos.

–¿Por qué crees que me ocurre algo? –El más joven cuestionó.

–Te conozco y no estabas viendo la televisión… ¿Qué ocurre? –El mayor sonrió para darle confianza.

–Verás… –Blaine miró hacia su izquierda para asegurarse que ni su madre ni su novio llegaban. Después volvió a mirar a su hermano. –Sebastian está siendo maravilloso y tiene mucha paciencia, pero…

–¿Pero? –Cooper estaba extrañado, no podía creer que su hermano tuviera dudas de su relación.

–Antes de estar conmigo, ha tenido muchos amantes… Sé que me ama y que será fiel, no tengo dudas de eso… Sin embargo, Sebastian está acostumbrado a unas cosas que yo ahora mismo no le estoy dando… –El joven se sonrojó.

–¿Hablas de sexo? –El mayor sabía a qué se refería, pero le encantaba molestar a su hermano.

–¡Coop! –Blaine estaba tan avergonzado que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

–A ver si lo he entendido. Tu novio solía tener amantes de una noche hasta que empezó contigo y tú ahora te sientes mal porque no estás teniendo sexo con él y crees que tiene necesidades… ¿Es eso? –Cooper no sabía si había visto a su hermano tan avergonzado, el color de sus mejillas iba siendo cada vez más rojo.

–Algo así. –El joven susurró.

–¿Te das cuenta que te ama y que le da igual? –El mayor comentó porque estaba convencido de que tenía que hacerle ver las cosas como pensaba que Smythe las sentía. Dudaba que al futuro abogado le importara que no tuvieran sexo, amaba a su hermano y lo quería cuidar.

–Lo sé, pero yo… –Blaine no sabía como contarle sus inseguridades.

–Si quieres, convenzo a mamá para que ella y yo nos vayamos a comprar algo y os dejamos solos. Podéis hacer lo que queráis en ese rato. –Cooper propuso con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Gracias. –El joven sonrió ampliamente. Parecía que era la primera ver que el mayor lo veía así en mucho tiempo porque desde el accidente, con lo dura que estaba siendo la rehabilitación y sin poder trabajar, estaba más triste que de costumbre.

–Yo también te lo agradezco. –Sebastian interrumpió. Los hermanos no lo sabían, pero había estado escuchando parte de esa conversación y no le había gustado nada. Al principio, no quería entrometerse, pero su curiosidad cuando había escuchado "Sebastian está acostumbrado a unas cosas que yo ahora mismo no le estoy dando", no había podido moverse. Le había sentado muy mal escuchar todo lo que Blaine había dicho de él y quería hablar a solas con su novio para aclararlo… Y esperaba que su enfado pudiera aplacarse antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: SINCERARSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Levo unas semanas retrasándome o sin actualizar... Son las fechas y lo loco que está ahora mi trabajo, espero que después de Año Nuevo pueda estar más o menos normal... Calculo que serán unos 18 capítulos, así que se acerca el final... Intentaré terminar la historia antes de que llegue Navidad (no prometo nada) porque la semana que viene es la última que actualizaré en este año, ya que pasaré unos días con la familia y sin portátil... Y actualizar o escribir desde el móvil es casi imposible :(

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: SINCERARSE**_

–¿A qué se supone que estoy acostumbrado? –Sebastian preguntó justo después de que Cooper y Pam salieran de la casa. Miraba a su novio con enfado y decepción, algo que conseguía que el otro se sintiera aún más pequeño.

–Seb, yo…

–No lo entiendo, Blaine. Creía que confiabas en mí, que sabías que te amo y que eres lo más especial que tengo en mi vida, pero parece que no es así. –El castaño estaba dolido.

–Claro que confío en ti… Sé que no me estás siendo infiel, has entendido mal lo que le estaba contando a Cooper. –El moreno intervino desesperado.

–Explícate, porque la alternativa es que te sintieras presionado a tener sexo conmigo porque yo quiero, cosa que me parece aún peor. –El futuro abogado dijo muy serio y notó que su pareja se estaba sonrojando.

–¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo? –El actor preguntó casi en un susurro.

–Claro que quiero tener sexo, pero cuando tú también lo desees. Para que esta relación funcione, los dos tenemos que ser sinceros y no obligarnos u obligar al otro a hacer algo que no quiere. Estás recuperándote de un grave accidente y lo último que pasa por mi mente es acostarme contigo. Antes tienes que recuperar tu fuerza, tu vida… No quiero hacerte daño por culpa de la postura o que por dejarnos llevar pase algo que retrase tu recuperación. –Smythe suavizó su tono y se acercó aún más a su novio para acariciarle la cara.

–Yo también quiero tener sexo… Te deseo… –Anderson susurró y se acercó para darle un beso.

–¿De verdad quieres que nos acostemos juntos? –Sebastian preguntó sin separarse de su amado. Su enfado se había disipado, sólo necesitaba sentir esos labios para relajarse y sentirse amado. Empezaba a entender lo que su novio había querido decir, pero seguía preocupándole que se sintiera obligado a hacer algo.

–De verdad. –Blaine afirmó con una sonrisa, consciente de lo que iba a pasar.

–Si es así, podemos aprovechar que estamos solos… Pero no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras. –El castaño advirtió.

–Pero sí quiero hacerlo.

Volvieron a besarse, al principio de manera muy dulce, pero poco a poco aumentando de intensidad.

–Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación, no quiero que tu madre y tu hermano nos descubran en un momento comprometido si nos dejamos llevar. –El futuro abogado susurró.

–¿Si nos dejamos llevar? –El moreno preguntó algo sorprendido porque pensaba que ya habían acordado lo que iba a pasar.

–Vamos a ver que surge, no quiero que sea sexo. Si surge, haremos el amor… –Smythe sonrió y lo ayudó a levantarse. Se preguntaba cómo iban a mantener una relación sexual si todavía estaba débil, pero si realmente lo deseaba, encontraría la forma de que los dos quedaran satisfechos.

* * *

Cuando Pam y Cooper volvieron, vieron a la pareja en el sofá. Blaine estaba tumbado, con su cabeza en el regazo de Sebastian, que le acariciaba el pelo de manera ausente mientras estudiaba. Todavía tenía que conseguir pasar el examen para ser abogado y, a pesar de todo, no había descuidado sus obligaciones.

–¿Cómo está? –La mujer preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ellos, Cooper se marchó para dejarlos a solas porque sabía que ella quería hablar con el novio de su hijo.

–Cansado, se ha quedado dormido hace una media hora. Está siendo muy duro para él no poder hacer nada por sí mismo. Siempre ha sido tan activo y tiene tantas ganas de volver a los escenarios… –El castaño informó.

–Y de intimar contigo. –Ella sonrió.

–¿Qué? –El futuro abogado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Incluso paró de acariciar el pelo de su novio.

–Cooper me ha contado lo que ha pasado…

–Quiero a su hijo, quiero que le quede claro…

–Lo sé. –La madre intentó tranquilizarlo.

–Jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere… –Smythe intentaba explicar, le preocupaba que la señora Anderson quisiera que se alejara de su hijo porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

–Lo sé… Cooper me ha dicho lo que Blaine le ha contado y que tú parecías enfadado por eso. He visto como cuidas a Blaine, como lo has ayudado… ¡No puedo tener ninguna queja! Cooper me ha contado que antes de estar con Blaine has estado con muchos hombres… –Pam sonrió al verlo sonrojarse. –No te preocupes, no te juzgo. No comparto lo que has hecho, pero eras libre y no tenías a nadie al que darle explicaciones. Sólo te pido que seas fiel a mi hijo y que sigas siendo igual con él.

–No tiene que preocuparse, lo amo y quiero lo mejor para él. –Sebastian respondió con una sonrisa, aliviado porque ella no lo juzgaba por su pasado.

–No me preocupa.

* * *

Pam se había ido para preparar la cena y Cooper había decidido relevarla en su charla con Sebastian. Blaine seguía dormido, aparentemente agotado, algo que iba a facilitarle la broma que quería hacer.

–Has debido dejarlo agotado mientras estábamos fuera. –El mayor comentó mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugerente para no dejar lugar a dudas de lo que estaba hablando.

–¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que fuéramos tan lejos cuando él está todavía tan débil? –El futuro abogado preguntó muy serio.

–Él estaba decidido. –El actor se extrañó.

–Yo no he dicho que no haya pasado nada, pero no creas que está cansado sólo por lo que hemos hecho. Me preocupo por él y jamás le haría daño. –Smythe respondió firme. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar responder al pensar en lo que acababan de hacer. No había sido algo salvaje, pero realmente lo habían disfrutado los dos.

–Si realmente te preocuparas por mí, no estarías dándole explicaciones a mi hermano. –Blaine susurró mientras se estiraba para despertarse.

–¿Has descansado? –Sebastian preguntó mientras lo miraba preocupado.

–Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor. –El moreno besó a su novio cuando se incorporó.

–Iré a ver si mamá ha terminado la cena… –Cooper se levantó y sonrió al ver a la pareja tan bien juntos. Se alegraba de que todos los problemas se hubieran solucionado.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: VOLVER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Quedan dos o tres capítulos, espero que os guste el final... Aprovecho para avisar que la semana que viene no habrá actualización, así que espero que paséis unas buenas fiestas y nos leemos el año que viene...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: VOLVER**_

Sebastian estaba muy nervioso. Era la vuelta de Blaine al trabajo y no podía parar de pensar que era muy pronto. Habían pasado varios meses desde el accidente, pero él pensaba que no estaba preparado. Además de la rehabilitación, el actor había tenido que volver a ensayar toda la obra hasta que pudo hacerla completamente sin problemas. Aun así, su pareja temía que fuera demasiado pronto.

Junto a él estaban los señores Anderson, Cooper, Tina y Sam. Habían decidido ir a apoyar a Blaine en su regreso. Sabían que lo necesitaba, que todo lo que había pasado le había hecho dudar de muchas cosas.

Sobre todo, porque Kurt se había librado de ir a prisión. Le tenía que indemnizar y tenía una orden de alejamiento para evitar que se volvieran a repetir los incidentes de las últimas veces que se habían encontrado. Aunque era un alivio para todos, seguían preocupados por lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

–Relájate, Blainers estará bien. –Cooper susurró al novio de su hermano.

–¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? –El joven miró al otro.

–Ha estado trabajando muy duro y está preparado, relájate… –Las palabras de Anderson se vieron interrumpidas por la charla de tres adolescentes tras ellos.

–¿Falta mucho? –Una de ellas preguntó.

–Faltan quince minutos… Más lo que tarde él en salir al escenario… ¿Alguien sabe cuánto tarda? –Otra quiso saber.

–Según el folleto, la primera canción la interpreta él. –La tercera añadió.

–Genial… Por fin vamos a verlo… ¿Creéis que será tan guapo en persona como en las fotos?

–Eso espero… Llevamos tanto esperando a que volviera…

–¿Será bisexual o solo gay?

–¿Ya estás pensando en ligar con él?

Cooper soltó una carcajada por la cara de Sebastian, que parecía celoso y enfadado a partes iguales. No lo entendía, su hermano no pensaría en salir con ninguna de ellas… Tampoco pensaría en salir con otro hombre. Sólo tenía ojos para Smythe.

–Sabes que te ama, relájate. Además, es bueno para él, tener fans le ayudará en su carrera… Puede llegar muy lejos, algo que se merece. –El mayor explicó.

–Lo sé, pero… No me gusta que lo sexualicen… Es más que una cara bonita. –El futuro abogado intentó exponer lo que pensaba.

–Claro que lo es y lo demuestra cada noche… Además, todo lo que ha luchado para volver, todo el cariño que le han demostrado… Todo eso es valorado por la gente. Hacía semanas que el teatro no llenaba y mira a tu alrededor. Blaine está cumpliendo su sueño, consecuencia de su talento. Estas fans, vienen con el pack. –El actor intentó hacerle comprender que eso era bueno, no motivo para alegrarse.

–Blaine se sentiría tan avergonzado si se enterase…

–Tendrá que acostumbrarse… A los actores muchas veces se nos considera caras bonitas y cuerpos que sólo están hechos para mostrarse. Es complicado luchar contra eso, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que Blaine sea sexualizado… ¿Tendrías algún problema en que haga un desnudo en alguna obra? ¿O que tenga que mostrarse sexy? –Cooper cuestionó.

–No. Sé que es su trabajo… Pero no quiero que la gente se quede sólo con eso. Tiene una voz de ensueño y es un gran actor… Es mucho más que un cuerpo sexy, un look inocente y sensual a partes iguales y unos ojos de ensueño. –Sebastian aclaró.

–En ese caso, alégrate porque Blaine ya tiene a sus primeras fans. –El mayor sonrió tranquilo.

* * *

Blaine miraba con muchos nervios el escenario. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin actuar frente al público y la noticia de su vuelta había conseguido que esa noche llenaran. Sabía que todos estaban expectantes por su vuelta a los escenarios y no ayudaba que empezara él solo en el escenario.

–Vas a estar genial. –Jesse, su compañero de reparto, comentó. Tenían muy buena relación porque se besaban cada noche debido a que St. James interpretaba al interés amoroso de Ben, el personaje de Anderson.

–¿Por qué estoy nervioso? No es la primera vez que el teatro está lleno.

–Bueno, esta vez sabes que la mayoría están aquí para verte. –Unique sonrió.

–No creo que eso sea verdad. –El actor miró a sus compañeros algo sonrojado.

–Eres demasiado humilde para tu propio bien. ¿Preparado para impresionar a los asistentes con tu voz? –El rubio preguntó mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Sebastian sonreía mientras veía la cantidad de personas que estaban esperando impacientemente a la salida de los actores, entre las que se encontraban las adolescentes que habían estado hablando de Blaine. El actor había estado impecable, había asombrado a todo el mundo con su voz y su talento.

Su familia y amigos estaban aliviados de que todo hubiera salido bien. No podían negar que sentían cierta preocupación porque no sabían si podía completar una noche completa, pero habían comprobado que no debían tener miedo, que Anderson estaba recuperado.

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta, las tres adolescentes gritaron y se acercaron todo lo que pudieron. El actor sonrió y les firmó los folletos de la obra, además de hacerse fotos con ellas. Después siguió atendiendo al resto de espectadores, sabiendo que al fondo le estaban esperando su familia y algunos amigos.

En cuanto terminó, Sebastian lo abrazó y besó, sin importarle que había gente allí. Al final, el incidente había hecho público que Anderson era gay y a él no le importaba que el resto del mundo supiera que él también. Escucharon un grito entre emocionado y decepcionado de las chicas, pero eso no les importaba.

–Has estado genial, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –El castaño susurró.

–Me he sentido tan bien en ese escenario. Extrañaba mucho esa sensación. –El moreno informó.

–Ya no tendrás que extrañarla. –Smythe sonrió y se apartó para que el resto lo abrazaran. Cooper, sus padres y sus amigos fueron felicitándole por lo bien que había estado. Esa noche había sido especial en tantos niveles y sabía que el futuro iba a estar igual de bien. Kurt ya no se podría acercar a él y por fin estaba rodeado de personas que lo amaban y lo apoyaban.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: ALGO INESPERADO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que 2018 sea mucho mejor que el año que dejamos atrás para todos...

Penúltimo capítulo, con un poquito de drama final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: ALGO INESPERADO**_

Blaine sonrió al ver a todas las personas que estaban esperándolo a la salida del teatro. Hacía un mes que había vuelto a los escenarios y todavía seguía recibiendo el apoyo y cariño de sus fans.

No podía creer todo lo que le había pasado desde la noche que Kurt lo echara de casa. Se había vuelto a enamorar y tenía éxito en su trabajo. No recordaba un momento en el que hubiera sido tan feliz. A veces tenía miedo de que todo terminara y volver a sufrir, pero ese miedo se pasaba cuando Sebastian le demostraba su amor incondicional. Sabía que las parejas rompían y que podía sufrir, pero sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, no sería como cuando terminó su relación con Hummel.

–Hola, Blaine. –Una mujer de unos cincuenta años le sonrió mientras le entregaba el folleto de la obra para que lo firmara. Él sonrió, aunque tuvo una sensación extraña. Esos ojos verdes le eran demasiado familiares, aunque juraría que no conocía a esa persona.

–Hola. –El joven firmó sin dejar de sonreír.

–Soy Marion Smythe. Madre de Sebastian. –Ella explicó, sabiendo que estaba sorprendiendo al otro.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace aquí? –Anderson no sabía como reaccionar. Recordaba que su novio le había comentado lo mal que había sido la relación con sus padres tras salir del armario, hasta el punto de irse a vivir con su abuelo.

–Quería pedirte un favor. –Ella empezó.

–No sé por qué, pero no me gusta como empieza esto. –Blaine decidió exponer su preocupación, tenía una mala sensación.

–Leí en una revista de cotilleos que mi hijo y tú sois pareja. –La mujer comenzó su explicación sabiendo que necesitaba exponer todo si quería conseguir su objetivo. –Llevamos dos años buscándolo porque queremos hablar con él.

–¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? –Anderson no quería ser borde, pero no se fiaba de dos personas que habían mandado a su hijo a vivir con su abuelo primero y a un internado después sólo por ser gay.

–Queremos que le digas que queremos hablar con él y que le des nuestro número de teléfono. Hemos cambiado y queremos recuperar a nuestro hijo. –Ella explicó sinceramente.

–No voy a prometeros nada. Yo le daré a Sebastian el número de teléfono y le diré que queréis hablar con él, pero no os garantizo que lo haga. Le hicisteis mucho daño y hace tiempo asumió que no formaríais parte de su vida, él tiene que decidir cuándo y cómo volvéis a su vida. –Blaine se mostró firme, lo último que quería era dañar a su novio.

–Por supuesto. Sabemos que nos equivocamos. –Paul intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

–Él ahora es feliz… Al menos, eso espero… –El actor se sonrojó, le costaba confesar como se sentía y estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Con todo lo que Smythe había hecho por él, esperaba al menos que después de todos los problemas, fuera feliz.

–Seguro que sí… Sólo queremos hacerlo un poco más feliz teniendo a su familia de vuelta. –El padre sonrió. –Sabemos que es él quien tiene que tomar la decisión. Sólo te pedimos que pases el mensaje.

El mayor le entregó una tarjeta con un número de teléfono y él asintió, eso iba a hacer. También se aseguraría de que, tomase la decisión que tomase, su novio fuera feliz.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a casa, fue recibido por Sebastian, como cada día desde que había vuelto al teatro. Como cada día, lo besó con pasión, como si en vez de unas horas sin verse, llevaran semanas o incluso meses. El moreno no se quejaba, le encantaba la pasión y el deseo que sentía en el otro. Con Kurt nunca había sido así, ni siquiera al principio.

Se sentía tan feliz, protegido y amado junto a su novio… Pero, a la vez, se sentía bien con él mismo. Su amado le había ayudado a ser independiente y fuerte. Sabía que no volvería a estar en el punto en el que estaba cuando estaba con su ex.

Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía contarle lo que acababa de pasarle en el teatro, sabía que debía ser él quien fuera fuerte por los dos. Era el momento de "devolverle" parte de ese apoyo que le había mostrado.

–¿Estás bien? –El castaño preguntó.

–Sí… Es sólo… Tengo algo que contarte. –El moreno se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió dos copas de vino.

–Me estás asustando… –El futuro abogado se preocupó.

–No es malo… Puede ser bueno, pero definitivamente no es malo. –El actor sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó mientras cogía la copa de vino que el otro le ofrecía antes de sentarse a su lado.

–Estaba firmando autógrafos cuando una mujer se ha acercado a mí. Me ha dicho que se llama Marion Smythe.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han dicho algo ofensivo? –Sebastian dejó la copa y comentó a tocarlo, como si quisiera encontrar heridas.

–No me han hecho nada y han sido muy educados… Verás… –Anderson estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo contarle qué había pasado. –Quieren hablar contigo.

–¡No!

–Seb… Sé que te han hecho daño, de verdad… Pero parecían realmente sinceros cuando han hablado conmigo… –Blaine explicó.

–¿Crees que debería olvidar todo lo que me han hecho y aceptar que seamos una familia feliz? –El castaño se molestó tanto que se levantó.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Pero, Seb, puedes hablar con ellos, ver lo que quieren e intentar trabajar para llevarte mejor con ellos… Sé que, si no lo haces, puedes arrepentirte en un futuro. –El moreno se acercó y lo besó. Automáticamente el otro lo rodeó con sus brazos.

–No sé… ¿Tengo que decidirme ahora? –El más alto cuestionó.

–Claro que no. Me han dado el número de teléfono para que los llames cuando estés preparado. Saben que eres tú el que tienes que tomar la decisión y están dispuestos a esperar… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de pensar ahora en eso y pasamos una noche tranquila? ¿Cena y peli? –El actor propuso, pensando que era la mejor opción para ellos en ese momento. Ya tendrían tiempo de tomar decisiones más importantes.

–Me parece el plan perfecto. –Smythe lo volvió a besar antes de ir a la cocina para terminar la cena. Sabía que Anderson iba a hacer lo que él quisiera, lo iba a apoyar, lo iba a acompañar si decidía encontrarse con sus padres… Se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado, con 17 años no podría haberse ni imaginado en esa situación… Pero gracias a lo que había madurado, tenía a su lado al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: Y FUERON FELICES…

**N/A:** Último capítulo... Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia... Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo cuando la escribía. Tengo alguna idea Seblaine por ahí que pronto comenzaré a escribir, así que estad atentos. Espero que os guste el final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: Y FUERON FELICES…**_

Sebastian se despertó y miró a su amado, que estaba tumbado a su lado. Parecía un ángel, dormido y tranquilo. Era tan reconfortante para él. Sabía que cuando despertara estaría preocupado, pero por primera vez desde que habían empezado, el motivo de esa preocupación no eran los problemas de Blaine.

Durante tanto tiempo el castaño había sido fuerte por él, que le resultaba extraño ser él quien necesitaba esa ayuda. Sin embargo, sabía que podía contar con el otro, que no le fallaría. Aunque al principio el moreno necesitara más apoyo, eran iguales, eran una pareja equilibrada y que no esperaban del otro más de lo que ellos mismos estaban dispuestos a dar.

–Si sigues mirándome así, no sé qué voy a hacer. –Los ojos color avellana se abrieron sonrientes. –¿O simplemente estás pensando?

–Te amo. –El futuro abogado susurró.

–Yo también te amo. –El actor se acercó más y lo besó en los labios. –Supongo que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora… Pero lo mejor será que vayas paso a paso.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Smythe quiso saber.

–Lo más importante ahora es que pases tu examen. Llevas mucho tiempo estudiando y te mereces aprobar por todo el trabajo que te he visto hacer. Cuando pase el examen, pensaremos en tus padres y en todas las cosas que estés pensando ahora. –Anderson le acarició la cara.

–Bueno… Debo confesar que hay algo en lo que estaba pensando que no pienso olvidar. –Sebastian confesó con una sonrisa.

–¿El qué? –Blaine preguntó.

–Tú. –El castaño lo besó, sabiendo que su despertador no tardaría en sonar, pero no le importó. Necesitaba demostrarle a su amado que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, seguía siendo lo que más amaba.

* * *

Blaine se sentó sobre las piernas de Sebastian. Estaban esperando que las notas del examen que determinaría si podía ser abogado o tenía que volver a intentarlo… Al castaño le sorprendía notar que su novio estaba más nervioso que él. Sabía que, si fallaba, el otro iba a estar a su lado para ayudarlo, pero él quería aprobar. No quería tener que preocuparse más por eso, para poder centrarse más en su futuro.

–Ya están. –El moreno gritó, señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

–Vamos a ver qué tal me fue. –Smythe susurró, dejando ver sus nervios por primera vez. Anderson le besó en la mejilla como muestra de apoyo.

No dijeron nada más, después de ver la nota, la felicidad les embargó y se besaron con intensidad. Todo el esfuerzo y trabajo duro de Sebastian había dado sus frutos y ya había acabado con sus estudios, aunque sabía que el comienzo de su vida profesional no iba a estar libre de problemas. Por fin dejaban algo atrás y podían concentrarse en el resto de cosas.

–¡Hay que celebrarlo! –Anderson gritó cuando se separaron.

–Casi parece que te hace más ilusión a ti que a mí. –El castaño sonrió aún más.

–Te amo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti… ¿Qué más necesitamos en este momento?

–Nada más…

Volvieron a besarse y comenzaron con su primera celebración, la más íntima y personal.

* * *

–Gracias… –Sebastian susurró mientras se acercaba a su novio y le soltaba la pajarita, después lo besó intensamente.

–No tienes nada que agradecerme. –Blaine sonrió, se sentía como en una nube cada vez que su amado lo besaba.

–Sin ti, nada de lo que ha pasado hoy habría sido posible. –El castaño desabrochó los botones del otro, estaba dispuesto a agradecerle de la mejor manera que sabía.

–Yo sólo fui el mensajero… Además, después de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. –El moreno imitó a su pareja y comenzó a desvestirlo.

–Sin ti no habría sido capaz de ver a mis padres después de tantos años… Aun no puedo creer que quieran volver a mi vida… –El abogado paró de desnudar a su amado y suspiró.

–Eres alguien maravilloso… Quieren conocer al gran hombre en que te has convertido… Sé que vuestra relación no será lo mismo… Entre mi padre y yo, a pesar de todo, no ha sido lo mismo que antes de que saliera del armario… Y realmente no dejamos de hablar en ningún momento. –El actor acarició la cara del otro con dulzura.

–No lo habría podido adivinar por las veces que os he visto juntos… ¿Crees que llegaré a ese punto de confianza con mis padres? –Smythe lo miró con esperanza.

–No lo sé, ojalá que sí… Pero, hasta entonces, tendremos que tener paciencia…

Decidieron dejar de hablar y demostrarse su amor, que era lo que necesitaban. La noche había sido muy intensa porque habían ido a cenar con los padres de Sebastian. Era la primera vez que se reunían y todos habían estado muy tensos. Había sido muy diferente a lo que habían imaginado, pero eso no era necesariamente malo.

Al principio había sido complicado y en algunos momentos el silencio se había instaurado porque nadie sabía qué decir. Para el actor había sido muestra de lo incómodo que estaba su pareja, porque nunca lo había visto así.

Se notaba que los mayores habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para comprender lo que sentía su hijo y que querían apoyarlo después de tanto tiempo. Sebastian había intentado ponerlos a prueba mostrando lo que sentía por Anderson, buscando un mal gesto o una mala palabra por parte de sus progenitores. Por suerte, nada de eso se produjo.

Era lo único que quedaba por resolver que pudiera estropear su futuro. Su camino hacia la felicidad no había sido fácil y sabían que los problemas no acababan ahí. Sin embargo, tener la seguridad de que dejaban atrás todas las dificultades que habían tenido, les llenaba de esperanza para lo que estaba por venir.

Blaine jamás se había imaginado que podía tener un novio como Smythe. Era tan diferente a Kurt… Sin embargo, tenía la seguridad de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que no tenía que hacer todo el esfuerzo para que su relación funcionara y que podía ser él mismo sin temor a que su pareja se enfrentara a él por eso. Si a eso se le añadía que su vida profesional había comenzado con éxito, sabía que no podía pedir nada más.

Sebastian jamás había imaginado que conocería a alguien que le haría desear una vida estable en pareja, pero Anderson era especial… Jamás reconocería que se había enamorado de él con tan sólo 16 años cuando lo vio por primera vez en la sala de los Warblers. En ese momento no supo manejar sus sentimientos y cometió muchos errores, él lo sabía. Por eso, agradecía que Blaine hubiera vuelto a su vida y le hubiera dado esa oportunidad para demostrarle que había cambiado. Era más feliz que nunca y sabía que todo acababa de empezar…


End file.
